He Could Be The One
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: *New Summary* Alvin and Simon discover that what had once been sibling fights was really a veil hiding potential feelings for one another. What happens when one brother starts falling for the other while getting emotionally caught up in a purely physical relationship? WAS co written with Pikachu master! REVIEW! Now rated M for sex in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**_This story pikachu master and I are co-writing together. Please remember to acknowledge him in any reviews you submit. Other than that, enjoy our new story. ^_^_**

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_**

* * *

"NO!" Alvin shouted.

"Yes!" Simon countered.

"No!" Alvin retorted.

"Yes!" Simon snapped.

"Theodore!" They shouted in unison, making their baby brother shiver and cower backwards. "Tell him I'm right!" They shouted again, pointing at each other. "You?!" They glared at each other.

"I'm right!" Alvin shouted.

"No way! I'm _always_ right, Alvin!" Simon stated. Alvin laughed.

"That's where you're wrong, Simon. _I'm _always right." Alvin stated with a cocky attitude. Simon glared, looking around. He went over and grabbed his pillow, went back to Alvin and beat him over the head with it.

"OW! Geez!" Alvin pulled on the pillow and hit Simon in the face with it. "OW! Alvin! Glasses!" Simon stumbled back, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh! Like it matters?!" Alvin continued hitting him. Theodore scurried out of the room, sensing the situation was getting out of hand.

"Alvin! Stop it!" Simon covered what he could of his face and head as Alvin put more force behind each hit. Letting out a angry breath, Alvin stopped hitting him. Standing quickly, Simon shoved Alvin. "Ugh! You're such a pain!" Simon stormed off.

Alvin blinked, wondering if he had seen correctly. Had Simon been crying?_ No. Couldn't be._ He stood in place, silent, as he listened to his brother's footsteps echo down the hall to his room. A second or two later his door shut quietly. The older chipmunk dared not to move a muscle––surely Dave had heard their arguing, even from downstairs. And if that weren't the case, Theodore wouldn't waste a second to rat them out in order to get the fighting to stop.

While as the minutes passed by, Alvin crept silently to his door after discarding the well-used pillow. The high pitched notes of the piano twinkled up from the den. That explained Dave's absence during his and Simon's fight; he was in the middle of a new song for them. Curiosity piqued at Alvin when his eyes traveled from the first floor up to his sibling's room.

With the speed and skill associated with a troublemaker such as he, Alvin slunk across the upstairs hall, avoided the creaky floorboards and pried open Simon's bedroom door without so much as a squeak.

There sat Simon on the edge of his bed, staring out his window that overlooked the street. Alvin saw that he held his glasses in one hand, and used the other to brush a stray tear off his cheek. Simon really had been crying after all.

His brotherly instincts kicked in, as he also kicked himself mentally for knowing he had been the cause. Reacting on only pure instinct, he went in as quietly as he had made his way to his room. Watching him intently to be sure he didn't startle Simon, he climbed onto his bed from behind.

Feeling a dip in the bed from Alvin's weight, Simon instantly tensed. He put on his glasses and looked back, feeling both anger, and shame. Anger at seeing Alvin in his room, shame for the fact that he may have noticed he had been crying. "What do you want?" He snapped. Alvin flinched mentally. Maybe he should have given Simon some time before coming in so soon after they had the fight.

Pride overruling his judgement, Alvin scowled. "Hey! Is it a crime to see if my little brother was crying or not? I think not!" Simon rolled his eyes and turned his body to face Alvin's.

"Well, you can go. Because I wasn't crying." Simon stated. Alvin folded his arms, arching an eyebrow. "Hey, this is MY room! If I don't want you in here, then you need to leave!" Simon snapped.

"I'm the older sibling. You can't order me around." Alvin retorted. Simon's gray eyes darkened.

"You're only older by five minutes, Alvin! And you hardly ever act like an older brother!" Simon shouted. Alvin glared at him.

"That doesn't change the fact that by age, I'm older, Simon!" Alvin shouted back, pressing his forehead onto Simon's. Simon pushed against Alvin, irritated beyond all measure. "So, as the older sibling, I'm telling you to tell me if you were crying just now." Alvin ordered.

Simon pulled back. "Why bother? Even if I had been, and I'm not saying I was! You wouldn't care! Everything revolves are you and your big ego, Alvin! Once you feel better about yourself, that's the end of it. Forget everyone else, because once you feel good, nothing else matters. Just like when we were fighting earlier." Alvin blinked in astonishment, at a loss for words.

_Does Simon really believe all that? That I don't care about anyone but myself? _Refusing to give up, Alvin sighed. "Simon, I have a heart. I do care about you and how you feel." Simon chuckled humorlessly.

"Since when!?" He demanded. Alvin let out an annoyed breath.

"Since always! Why don't you believe me?!" Alvin demanded.

"I have no reason to believe you, Alvin! You've given me no proof! Face it! The world doesn't revolve around you!" Simon climbed off his bed and pulled Alvin with him, pulling him to the door. He pushed him out into the hall. "And the day you learn that, will be the day the world ends up flat!" He slammed his door. Alvin blinked, dumbfounded. Well, that wasn't the least bit the way he had imagined it going.

* * *

Simon huffed as he stomped downstairs into the den and plopped down on the comfortable recliner. He picked a random thick book off the bookcase resting next to him and opened it––reading but not really taking in any of the text.

Dave didn't let any of this go unnoticed and put down his pencil and blank sheet music. "What's up, Simon?"

After giving a few seconds' worth of thought Simon replied, "Oh, nothing really. Everything's fine."

"I have a hard time believing that," Dave said, turning around on his chair. "The footsteps were a little heavy and your eyes are a little too bloodshot... what's wrong?"

The chipmunk resigned with a sigh and put the book down. "Alvin and I got into a bit of a fight."

"Another one? I'm surprised with you Simon. That's got to be the fifth one this week and it's only Tuesday."

"I know, I'm sorry." Simon bowed his head and stared down at his feet.

Dave chuckled, "Well, I can't say that I'm happy with all the fighting and everything, but I'm glad you're standing up for yourself more. Your brother can definitely be more than a handful."

Simon brought his eyes back up to Dave. "I'm just tired of it... after all these years nothing has changed. Why does it have to be like this? I don't want to keep fighting, nor do I want to be pushed around."

"You boys are growing up," Dave said, standing up, stretching out. "Maybe you can both can try talking things out? I don't think Alvin is going to want to fight all the time. Even he has the potential to mature."

_Maybe he really did want to talk, _Simon thought. _I blew up him way too fast to even hear him out... God. I'm just like him._ The bespectacled chipmunk smiled weakly at his dad and nodded. "Hopefully we can work something out."

Simon excused himself from the den and bounded upstairs, bent on resolving everything with Alvin. All the senseless arguing had to end––before anyone ended up saying or doing anything they regretted. Alvin's door was closed. Locked too. He knocked lightly. "Alvin? May I come in?"

Silence greeted him.

"Please... we need to talk."

* * *

**_O.o' Cliffhanger!!! Haha! Let's see if Alvin will let Simon try and talk to him this time. Let's hope these two can solve their problems!! Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter Two! pikachu master is very helpful, don't you just love the way he writes!? I do! So, give him equal praise! Please review and enjoy!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18 [Always and Forever!^_^]_**

* * *

Alvin heard Simon's desperate, insistent tone. But he remained silent. Laying on his bed, his back to the door, he sighed. _What's the point in making up? We've done it before, and an hour or so later, we fight again...Why waste both our times? _

"Alvin, please?" came Simon's voice, muffled through the door. Alvin let out a breath and covered up his head with his blanket, doing his best to drown out Simon's voice. "Alvin, open the door."

"Simon! Please! Just leave me alone!" Alvin shouted, laying onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

On the other side of the door, Simon let out an annoyed breath. Getting an idea, he went down the hall, stepping lightly on the stairs, making sure Dave wouldn't see or hear him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a key.

Alvin's eyes shot open when he heard his door open. Closing his eyes back, he prayed it wasn't Simon. But, when the door was shut, and then locked he knew this time, his prayers wouldn't be answered.

Light footsteps treaded behind him, inching toward his bed. His whole body tensed when they stopped and the strange feeling of eyes staring daggers into the back of his skull.

"What?" Alvin spoke without so much as turning to face his younger brother. His form remain perfectly still atop his covers.

"You know what this is about," Simon said coolly.

"Yes I do," Alvin replied after a second or two silence. "And do you honestly think what is said here right now will make any difference?"

"If we calmly discuss everything, I believe we can."

"It won't matter. Our 'discussions' always turn into fights and it'll be the same ol' song and dance over and over again." Alvin's words came out sullenly. "For the rest of our lives probably."

Simon put some thought into what he just said and eventually spoke up. "But you don't sound as if you want that... and yet that's how we've always managed to function. Constantly and consistently clashing."

Alvin turned to face his sibling. Simon noticed at once the overly saturated blue orbs that looked up at him. "When we were kids, I guess that's how we came to work together. But we're older now. The words and fights have no real hatred going towards you... It's just that––I don't know any other way to communicate with you. Old habits die hard."

Simon's eyes widened, his eyebrow arched.

Alvin noticed. "What? I am capable of mature thoughts you know..."

"Alright then," Simon sat down on the edge of his brother's bed, "since you were honest with me, I might as well be with you." He took off his glasses and nervously began to clean the lenses. "I've said some nasty and insulting things to you over the years... and I can say too they carried no merit. They were just combinations of hurtful words to make you feel bad about yourself––nothing more. You're much smarter than you let on. Your resiliency and determination, not to mention your charisma, are unparalleled. In fact I've always been quite jealous of those particular attributes."

Alvin smirked.

"What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, Alvin."

He scratched his head nervously and said, "If you think about it––our personality traits kinda are exact opposites. Where you're good at something, I'm not; and where I'm good, you're not... that just seems funny to me."

"You know... I don't think I've ever thought of it that way before."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, their eyes darting about themselves and the room. Simon spoke up again. "So... where do we go from here?" Alvin shrugged, unsure himself. There was a soft set of knocks on Alvin's door and both boys looked at it. The door was opened, revealing Dave and Theodore.

"Everything alright up here, fellas?" Dave asked. Alvin and Simon looked at each other, smiled slightly and then looked at Dave, both nodded in unison. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Just checking in." They nodded and he left.

"Dave," Theodore said in a soft voice as they headed back downstairs. "You know they only get along for so long." Dave looked at his youngest son.

"We've got to have faith in them, Theodore. They can manage to settle things for good." Dave said with a smile.

"And the chances they actually will?" Theodore asked, clearly not believing Alvin and Simon could get along for more than a few hours. He was willing to bet his sweetest and most treasured snack that within the next few hours, Alvin and Simon would be fighting again.

"It all depends on how much they want to get along." Dave answered as Theodore sat at the kitchen table and he looked through the fridge.

"Well, then they must not want it at all..." Theodore whispered sadly, resting his cheek in his hand and staring at the table.

*****

"Shut up!" Alvin shouted at Simon as they got ready for bed, pushing him away from the mirror.

"You shut up! And move! I need to brush my teeth!" Simon stated, grabbing Alvin by his shirt and throwing him out into the hall. Simon slammed the door and locked it. Alvin banged on the door.

"Let me in! This isn't your bathroom, Simon!" Alvin shouted.

"And it's not yours either, Alvin!" Simon shouted back. The banging continued. Simon leaned against the door and slid to the floor, running his hands over his hair as he hid his face in his knees.

Alvin felt his knees go weak and he too slid to the floor. _I can't even remember why we started fighting..._His hitting the door soon became absent-minded as he felt tears threaten to fill his eyes. _I don't get it..._He sat back away from the door, staring at it. He blinked and stood slowly and shakily to his feet before hurrying into his room, closing his door and locking it.

Simon heard him leave and lifted his head, letting out a watery sigh. _This is beginning to just be absent-minded rambling. It just makes no sense._

*****

The night dragged on painfully slow for the ever-feuding brothers. Both lay in their respective beds, staring at the ceiling––unable to sleep. Why had such a resolution fallen apart so fast? Why did they have to keep fighting? What the hell was wrong with them?

The moonlight set a light blue tone in Alvin's room (which didn't _at all_ remind him of a certain someone), his eyes danced about the scattered clothes, movie and band posters, and the rest of the mess. His attention soon wandered to the bedroom door. It was shut and unlocked.

Alvin teased himself with the idea of getting out of bed and apologizing to Simon. But with all that happened earlier in the day––and not too long ago in the evening––it all seemed pointless. They really would end up exactly where they were before making up. An endless cycle.

With a heavy sigh, Alvin turned on his side––back to the moon. He tried to convince himself that not having the moon's light in his face would get him to sleep faster.

* * *

Around the very same moment Alvin tossed and turned in bed, Simon finally couldn't take lying around any more. As much as his inner voice begged him not to, the chipmunk put on his glasses and walked straight to his older brother's room. The door was unlocked and he let himself in.

A very surprised Alvin rose from his blankets and wondered just what in the hell was going on. Simon kept his back against the door, his arms behind him, hands keeping a death grip on the doorknob. _Click_, went the lock.

"Simon?"

The younger chipmunk said not a word. In fact, he had no idea what to say––or what to do for that matter. Why in the world had he been so determined to set foot in this room anyways? His heart beat fiercely in his chest. _Getting worked up over what? Why?_

Simon casually made his way over to Alvin's bed and sat down next to his brother, who was sitting on his knees. He sat there, gazing through his lenses, working out every possible reason he could think of why they fought, made up, fought, and repeated. They didn't hate each other, they admitted that earlier. Why so much quarreling?

_Quarreling?_

Simon's eyes widened in enlightenment. Was the reason they fought so often... did they... _No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

Like any scientist with a hypothesis, Simon needed to experiment to find his answer.

Alvin cocked his head and stared quizzically at the goofy expression on his brother's face. He was about to ask if something was the matter, but Simon put both of his hands on either side of his face and drew him very close.

And kissed him full on the lips.

Shock played on Alvin's face, making him freeze. Simon didn't move as well. _What's he doing? _Alvin's eyes closed slowly and he subconciously leaned into the kiss, not sure why, but letting instinct take over.

He kissed back.

* * *

**_Aw! Now, for those who don't mind this stuff, wasn't that just sweet?! More to come! Review!!_**

**_Please and thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_And another Chapter! Hope you guys like it. Go pikachu master, loads of help! Thanks so much!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Pulling apart after a few more seconds, both boys were quiet. Simon's eyes scanned Alvin's face for anything he could read. Searching for anything that would make his heart soar, or make it drop.

Dancing in his eyes and playing across Alvin's face were two things. There was shock in his facial expression, and confusion in his eyes. Simon's eyes widened and he immediately dropped his head, feeling shame and embarrassment at his sudden action.

"I-I sh-should." Simon motioned to the door with his hand and climbed off Alvin's bed slowly. He went over to the door and unlocked it. He glanced at Alvin, but only for half a second before opening the door and leaving, shutting it behind him.

Alvin blinked, not having reacted all that much physically as he watched Simon leave. _Did I do something wrong? Did I kiss wrong? _Alvin's eyes widened in shock as the realization that Simon had been his first kiss sunk into his mind. _Ho-ly nuts! And, does he regret it? This makes no sense...I don't know what to think now...Wait! My brother just kissed me! _Alvin laid back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh.

Sleep was definitely not coming tonight.

* * *

There would be no sleep for Simon that night either. The younger chipmunk staggered back to his room, knees shaking the whole way. He bit down on his lower lip and kept his tears at bay. His stomach turned over and twisted itself in knots as he climbed back into bed.

How in the world would he be able to face Alvin come morning?

The look on his face was still clear as day in his mind. That image would never be erased from his memory. Simon was sure Alvin had enjoyed the kiss the second he pushed back, embracing him. But once the heat of the moment faded, he realized something––the way Alvin had jumped up from his mattress.

_He'd just woken up. He was half asleep when I forced myself on him._ Simon clutched at the sides of his head. _God, I'm so stupid._

* * *

Despite the brothers' worries, they managed to drift off into an uneasy, dreamless sleep. It was very late in the night when this occurred; they had more or less blinked and the sun was already above the horizon.

_Wonderful,_ thought Alvin.

_Terrific,_ thought Simon.

A guilt-ridden Simon finally moseyed out of bed once he realized trying to sleep would be useless. He quietly stepped out into the hall and made his way down the stairs. The rumbling of his stomach was pretty much ignored. It still felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. A glass of milk would suffice.

Soon after Simon, Dave and Theodore entered the kitchen for breakfast. Alvin was still absent––not a shocker for anyone in the room. But the sight of Simon at the table not partaking in a healthy breakfast (he hadn't even finished his glass of milk) was.

"Feeling all right this morning?" Dave asked, filling up his mug with coffee.

"I'm fine," Simon managed, "didn't get enough sleep is all."

"Oh. Well, if you need to, you can go back to bed. I don't think we'll get much lawn work done today with the storms moving in."

_I can't believe I forgot. _Simon kicked himself mentally._ Dave only mentioned it yesterday morning._

"Don't worry Dave, I'll be fine."

Alvin made his way into the kitchen as Simon's words came out. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came around the corner. The two brothers' eyes met. And just as fast they averted. Dave and Theodore looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Today was going to be interesting––for everybody.

****

Cleaning the house was something to do instead of the yard. Each chipmunk did individual parts of the house. Theodore the kitchen, Alvin the den, and Simon the bathroom.

There wasn't much to do in the den besides vacuum, and straighten up the table. So, once Dave saw he was done, he had him go and clean his room. Rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath, Alvin grudgingly made his way upstairs.

Simon was coming out of the bathroom just as Alvin walked by him. Not paying attention, then bumped each other. The materials Simon was carrying fell from his arms and landed by his feet. Alvin looked at him, avoiding eye contact as he bent and helped pick up the materials.

Simon moved to help, neither spoke or met the others eyes. It was a simple brush of their hands that sparked a static shock from the contact, both their faces to heat up and made Alvin react first.

Handing Simon the stuff quickly, Alvin stood and hurried into his room, shutting the door behind him. Simon sighed and went to put the stuff up. _Great, now I scare him away. Just wonderful..._Going into the kitchen where Dave was helping Theodore clean, Simon put the materials back into the cabinet he had gotten them from. Dave noticed his withdrawn attitude again instantly.

"Are you sure you're alright, Simon?" Dave asked. Simon looked at him and smiled forcefully.

"Yeah, Dave. Just a littled distracted is all. And tired." Simon answered with a half shrug.

"OK, well, did you finish the bathroom?" Dave asked. Simon nodded. "Well, it's about twelve thirty, why not go and take a little nap?" Simon sighed and nodded, making his way back upstairs. He heard things being moved around loudly in Alvin's room and the occassional sound of stuff being broken. Despite everything, Simon couldn't help but chuckle at Alvin's typical personality.

He went into his room and shut the door softly, planning on taking a nice long nap.

**

Alvin had been cleaning the unknown area of under his bed. Not caring what was there, he just jammed it all into a garbage back and got to work on the rest of the floor. His unnatural cleaning was in hopes of distracting himself of what had just happened. Glancing at his hand, he wondered if the shock had been for real. The blush that had stained his cheeks had definitely been real.

_What am I wasting my time thinking about it for? It's not like it should matter...but, I wonder if Simon felt it too...No! Bad Alvin! Stop thinking about it! _Alvin hit his forehead and got to work finishing his room.

***

Simon lay on his bed, heart pumping furiously, mind going a mile a minute. He knew full well what he––they––felt in the hall was no static shock. It was something more. A blush crept back to his cheeks thinking about it. Alvin felt it too. He could've responded to the situation in anger. Or disgust.

But he didn't.

Alvin had blushed; his pupils dilated in that second before he pulled back and raced off to his room. Like he was afraid of something. Never in a million years would Simon be able to strike fear into his older brother. There had to be something else behind his reaction.

Lack of sleep finally started to catch up with the brainy chipmunk. A yawn managed to sneak past his lips. His eyelids suddenly became very heavy. _I'll have another talk with him... after a bit of rest_, was his last thought before falling into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

In the room opposite of Simon's, it was another story altogether. Alvin now paced back and forth in front of his bed, he had finished cleaning his room early---to his dismay. Even with the immense fatigue his body was racking up, the older chipmunk was nowhere near ready for sleep.

_He blushed too__––__I saw it. I knew he felt whatever I did. So why won't I go into his room to face him this time? He's already approached me twice now..._

A knock came at the door.

_Speak of the devil!_

Despite the butterflies (roughly the size of eagles) in his stomach, a smile spread across Alvin's face instantly. "Come in," he called.

The door opened with a slight creak and in walked Theodore.

"Teddy?" Alvin's face faltered a little. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said the youngest chipmunk as he quietly walked further into his big brother's room. "Are you and Simon fighting again?"

This question surprised Alvin a bit. "Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

"Neither of you have spoken, or even looked at each other, all morning."

"There's no fight going on," he reassured Theodore and began to ad-lib a story. "We're umm... just trying to stay out of each other's way––for now. Giving each other a little space 'til we uhh... cool down."

A look of relief washed over Theodore. "Oh, that's good. I thought I heard you two fighting again last night."

"Nah," lied Alvin, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "We were only discussing a solution to our problem. We'll see if it works."

****

Simon woke up a few hours later and rubbed his eyes. He sighed, trying to remember what it was he had planned to do when he got up.

There was a knock on his door. He sat up and put on his glasses.

"Simon?" it was Alvin? Simon then remembered he had planned on talking to him. "Simon, are you up?" Simon considered feigning sleep if it meant avoiding any further chances on frightening or grossing his older brother out.

But the idea came too late because Alvin had opened the door and let himself in. _I should have locked it._ Simon sighed mentally and looked at his lamp. He could feel his heart beat increasing and his hands began a light trembling.

Alvin climbed onto his bed. "Si?" Alvin head was low as was his voice. Simon looked out his window, praying for something or someone to stop whatever was to come. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**_And yet another chapter. Go pikachu master! Total fun to write with! So, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

"Alvin, I'm not in the mood to talk." Simon answered. _Ironic, since I had been planning to talk to him for a while..._

"Alright, fine. Don't talk. Listen?" Alvin asked. Simon shook his head. "About last night-"

"Alvin, not right now." Simon sighed, running his hands over his hair.

"Well then when!? When will we talk about it?!" Alvin demanded.

"Never!" Simon shouted. "Never! Alright!? Just forget it!" _I refuse to see that look on your face and in your eyes. The fear in your actions. _

Alvin was shocked into silence, he blinked quickly. Simon sighed and hesitantly met his eyes. Alvin shook his head slowly, looking hurt. "Si-"

"Alvin. I'm sorry, really. It's just..." Simon let out a breath. _Come on, Simon. You have a superior knowledge on this stuff, why is it so hard to word this to him? _Tears threatened to fill Alvin's eyes.

"You, ah..." Alvin whispered. "You..regret it?" Simon wasn't sure what shocked him more, Alvin's question, or the sudden watery affect his eyes had taken. _Please..._Alvin thought sadly. _Please, Simon. Don't regret it..._

"Well, uh..." Simon cursed mentally. Talking to Alvin was getting harder by the minute. Alvin waited without outward patience, while his mind was going haywire with fear and hope. Simon scanned Alvin's face, knowing his answer had to be based on what his eyes were saying, in order to avoid hurting or scaring him.

His eyes, it was hard to read past the faint visible tears that were showing. He looked deeper, and he winced faintly at the fear he saw. He sighed, "Alvin..." said Chipmunk's eyes saddened immensely. "I, uh...I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Alvin asked instantly, once his answer left his mouth.

Simon struggled for his words. "Well-well. I read, that incest, an intimate relationship with family members, is illegal and looked down on..." Alvin's eyes widened slightly.

"Incest?" Alvin asked, confused. Simon nodded. "That's...What we did wasn't intimate, Simon!" Alvin hissed sharply. "It was a kiss! It was just lips to lips! There's nothing intimate about it!"

"I know, Alvin." Simon let out a breath.

"Why won't you just answer my question? Stop building the suspense." Alvin's voice lowered so much, it confused Simon. "Do you regret it?"

"Yes. Alright. I do, happy now?" Simon asked, removing his glasses and cleaning them. Alvin's lower lip trembled slightly and he let out a shaky breath.

"I-I..." Alvin's throat was choked with tears. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Simon. Instead of trying to answer, he climbed of his brother's bed and left his room before Simon had reapplied his glasses.

Looking at his closed door in shock, Simon sighed, adjusting his glasses. _"Yes. Alright. I do, happy now?" God, why did I say that? It was like he was hoping for me to say No. Alvin, you're so hard to read sometimes._

Halfway down the hall, Alvin's vision blurred over completely. Tears streamed freely down the sides of his face. A terrible burning sensation started in his chest. His stomach churned and his head suddenly began to ache; he could feel his pulse in his temples. Thankfully, he was able to choke back the sobbing until he reached his room.

Dave listened to the footsteps overhead as they made their way from Simon's room to Alvin's. No arguing, no fighting, or any kind of trouble-making whatsoever. Maybe his sons were finally able to work out their differences.

The boys were probably resting up now, they'd been hard at work all morning. A big lunch together and an afternoon at the movies was certainly in order. He started toward the kitchen to prepare their favorites.

The poor fabric of Alvin's pillow, over the course of a few minutes, was completely soaked through with tears, saliva, and snot. Alvin planted his face deep into the soft material, nearly suffocating. He wanted to keep his heartbroken sobbing to himself. The usually smug and proud chipmunk would never be able to live down the moment if his dad or brothers walked in on him in the state he was in. Completely humbled.

Never before had he felt such utter rejection. Even when Brittany had broken up with him (any of the several times she'd done so) he'd been more angry than anything else. But this––being turned down by someone even closer than her––was so unbearably painful. He felt death would be very much welcome over the torment that had been dumped on him over the past day or so.

Was it really so wrong to love somebody like this? Who would it hurt, really? Why did it matter what others thought about ones happiness?

_...Wait... Why am I reading so much into this? It was one kiss. Just one._

God, he was so confused now. All of his thoughts were jumbled together. One kiss opened a floodgate of emotions he never knew existed for Simon. He couldn't think about it all now, he didn't want to.

He wanted to get along with his brother and stop the fighting, but at the same time depended on it as well. They'd fought for so long it was almost like second nature. A certain––albeit unorthodox––form of communication. When they were younger, Simon typically would let the personal jabs roll off his skin, as would his brother. Nowadays, even the most insignificant slight would cut deep into teenage years, Simon thought bitterly: _why can't we go back to the way it used to be? Why are we putting so much thought into all these meaningless insults?_

Simon rolled uneasily on his bed, putting his glasses back onto his night stand. He too had been crying since Alvin left his room. _If we'd not taken this fighting so seriously, we wouldn't be like this now. Our apparent feelings for each other would still be buried deep within our subconscious thoughts. We wouldn't be in so much pain. I love you, Alvin... I really do. But I don't think I can take back what I said. I don't want you to think I'm just saying it because I feel guilty._

It was true. Simon felt guilty as hell for putting Alvin through so much pain. But he loved him with all his heart.

"Fellas! Lunch is ready!" Dave called from the bottom of the stairs. Theodore smiled, having helped Dave with the meal.

Alvin didn't moved from where he lay at first. Sighing, he eventually sat up and wiped his face. He knew, he'd have to wash his face before going downstairs. Climbing out of his bed backwards, he turned and went over to his door. He opened it slightly and watched Simon leave downstairs. Relieved, he went into the bathroom.

"Hey Simon. Have a good nap?" Dave asked. Simon nodded sullenly as he ate silently.

"So, Simon. Have you and Alvin made up?" Theodore asked as Alvin came into the kitchen. Simon knew Alvin was in the same room now but he was more focused on the question. He wasn't sure how to answer Theodore's question. Saying no would make them worry, but saying yes would be lying, and he knew they'd suspect something sooner or later.

"I already told you, Teddy." came Alvin's voice, strong and full of confidence like usual. He went over to Theodore. "There's nothing to worry about." He reassured, sitting next to him, across from Simon. This was unusual, since they always had a pattern.

Everyone noticed, but thought nothing of it, except Simon. Feeling a wave of emotions tackle him at Alvin decision, Simon lowered his gaze and ate his lunch sullenly. Alvin chanced a glance at Simon as Dave sat his plate in front of him, and felt the sting of his rejection all over again, he too lowered his gaze.

"So, boys, I was thinking," Dave started, they looked at him in unison. "Why don't we all go and see a movie?" They all smiled at the idea. "Since you've been working hard, I thought it'd be a good reward."

"Oh! OK, Dave!" Theodore exclaimed happily. "But nothing too scary." He aimed that comment at Alvin, who merely chuckled and resumed his lunch.

"Alvin, Simon?" They looked up at their names. "You guys like the idea?"

"Sure Dave. I'm all for it." Alvin said.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Simon agreed. Dave folded his arms, but nodded anyway.

"Alright then. Once everyone has finished eating, we'll get ready to go, OK?" All three nodded in unison.

"No! That looks scary!" Theodore said, refusing to watch the movie, not even looking at the full sized picture of the movie. Alvin sighed in annoyance.

"It's not even a scary movie, Theodore! It's more of a um...comedy." Alvin half lied. Simon and Dave sighed.

"How about this one, Theodore?" Simon asked, pointing at the poster next to the ones Alvin had suggested.

"Uh, Dave?" Theodore faced his father figure. "Why don't you pick the movie? You always pick a good combination of our favorites." Theodore smiled sweetly. "What do you guys think?" He asked, drawing his brothers towards him, so Dave could decide.

Theodore gently pushed Alvin against Simon, causing both to gasp sharply and for Alvin to move back, knocking him and Theodore to the ground.

"Oh...Alvin..." Theodore moaned painfully. Alvin stood slowly, helping Theodore up.

"What happened?" Dave asked, already having bought four tickets.

"Uh..." Simon thought fast. "Alvin tripped."

"Tripped?" Theodore asked. "On what?"

"Are you two alright?" Dave asked. They nodded in unison. "OK, let's go watch this movie."

"Are we getting snacks?" Theodore asked. Dave chuckled.

Sitting through the previews was boring, but for Simon and Alvin, it was mainly awkward. The pattern was Theodore, Dave, Simon and Alvin. Along with people on either side of them, meaning even if they wanted to, they couldn't move away from each other.

They sat tensely and refused to even glance at each other. They didn't rest their arms on the arm rest, afraid of touching each other accidentally.

Dave looked over at them. "Simon. Alvin." he whispered. They looked at him. "Relax." They both let out a breath and their bodies relaxed instantly, Dave smiled and looked back at the screen.

Alvin lowered his eyes from the screen, looking at the ground. It was dark, so he was basically looking at blackness. _Talk about awkward! Why is this happening? I get rejected, and now, for the whole time during this movie, I'm supposed to sit next to him, like nothing happened?_

_Not only is this beyond awkward. I must say, it's also very exciting. Alvin's trapped, and so am I...but, I can't do anything, not because it's public, and Dave's here, but because I can't take back what I said. God, I wish I hadn't said that_. Simon distracted himself by asking for some popcorn from Theodore. Theodore handed him a carton full of popcorn, Dave having bought plenty. He smiled and ate some.

The smell startled Alvin, he looked at Simon, then the popcorn. He huffed and looked at the screen. The smell of buttery and salty popcorn knowingly taunted him. He sat up straighter, drawing Simon's attention.

_If this keeps going on, I'll end up watching him more than the movie. _Simon looked back at the screen, heat rising in his cheeks.

Alvin had enough of the popcorn's taunting. Pushing aside any nerves and fear of accidentally touching Simon, Alvin reached out and cautiously grabbed some popcorn. Of course, luck wasn't his favorite companion. Simon attempted to get some more popcorn, and grabbed something not buttery and hot, but soft and warm. Looking down, he saw his older brother's hand.

Alvin blushed profusely and drew his hand back quickly, dropping the popcorn he had grabbed. Simon looked at him, blinking. _This is going to drive us crazy..._He sighed mentally and resumed watching the movie.

Alvin rubbed his hand as though he had been burned, his blush deepening, having saw Simon looking at him. _This is going to kill me..._He thought sadly, biting his lower lip as tears threatened to fill his eyes.

"The movie was great, Dave!" Theodore exclaimed happily.

"I agree." Simon joined.

"It was alright," Alvin shrugged. It was an expected comment. "Dave, I'm going to use the bathroom." Dave nodded.

"I have to wash the butter and salt off my hands." Simon said and followed Alvin.

Theodore looked at Dave, who smiled. "Alright, one more snack before we head home." Theodore smiled happily.

Once done using the bathroom, Alvin came out of the stall, and stopped in his tracks, seeing Simon there, washing his hands. Averting his gaze when he looked up, Alvin went to the farthest faucet from where he was and began washing his hands as well.

Simon sighed inwardly, turning the water off and shaking his hands dry. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands completely, seeing Alvin do the same where he was at. There eyes almost met, but Alvin shifted his gaze as he walked past Simon.

Ignoring the voice in his head, Simon grabbed Alvin's arms and pulled him back towards him. Alvin looked shocked. _Oh God...please, Simon. Don't. Don't...You can't do this to me...please..In the end, it won't mean anything to you..I don't understand Simon.._

If Simon could read Alvin's mind, he wouldn't have done what he did next. Leaning in, he pressed his lips gently onto Alvin's.

_Don't give in. Don't give in. _Alvin willed mentally, but his body's craving for the contact ignored his mind's protest. He kissed back. Gasping, Alvin pulled back quickly, absently biting his lip. He looked at Simon with shock and confusion before hurrying out of the bathroom to find his brother and Dave.

Sighing, Simon licked his lips, looking at his reflection. _I don't think that was the best idea..._

Dave waited with Theodore in the middle of the lobby, sharing a box of overpriced thrift-store candy. He reflected on how well Simon and Alvin were getting along. It was a good thing, sure, but they seemed a little off somehow. As he dug into the box of Hot Tamales for the second time with his youngest, his oldest came out of the restroom. Something was wrong.

"Alvin?" said Dave, meeting his son halfway down the room. "Are you okay? Your face is really red."

Having no idea his face and body language was giving away so much information, he was quick to cover himself. "I'm not feelin' so good right now, Dave. I think I just need to lay down for a bit."

Dave took his hand and put it against Alvin's forehead and cheek. "You do feel really warm. We'll get you home so you can relax. There should still be some medicine left in the cabinet."

Alvin tried to ham up his performance and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Simon finished up in the restroom and joined the rest of his family. He noticed his brother was still blushing furiously and tried to avoid eye contact with him.

On the way out to the car Dave's cell phone rang. "Good thing we didn't take the later showing," he tried to joke before answering, "Hello? Yes, this is Dave Seville. I see. All right then. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back. Okay. Thank you."

In the meantime, his boys had huddled up in the car. Dave took his spot behind the wheel and turned back to the chipmunks. "That was the studio. They need me to try and come in tonight for a couple hours or so. You guys okay with that?"

Simon and Theodore nodded.

"Alvin, you gonna be okay?"

"Only a headache, Dave. I'll pull through," he replied as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. Dave frowned a little. He always hated being away from the kids, especially if they were even the slightest bit ill.

"If it makes you feel any better," Simon addressed Dave, "I can keep an eye on him for you."

Before his dad could put up any sort of resistance, Alvin chimed in, "He knows what he's doing. He's responsible enough. I'll most likely sleep through you being gone anyway."

Simon's eyes darted to his 'sick' brother and quickly back to Dave and smiled. What in the world was Alvin up to? A few minutes ago he was fine as could be, now he looked as if he could retch at any time.

"I'm really proud of you guys," Dave said, smiling. "getting along with one another and all. I wish you could've enjoyed this trip more, Alvin.

_Ditto_, thought both Alvin and Simon.

An hour later, Alvin was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns on the television, still feigning illness. Theodore was in his room finishing off the last of his movie snacks an thumbing through his recipe book for dinner. Simon was mulling over his thoughts down in his laboratory, wondering how to approach Alvin next. It was soon decided a simple 'thank you' would be the perfect ice-breaker.

But this particular conversation starter was answered by a puzzled look from Alvin. "...Why are you thanking me?"

"For one, not telling Dave what happened––"

"You think I wanted him to know that!?" Alvin said sharply, but kept his voice down. Theodore was still ignorant to the fact he was not really sick.

"May I ask you something then?"

"...Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you react the way you did at the theater when a few hours earlier you looked so hurt and miserable when I told you how I 'felt'?"

Alvin sat up on the couch and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. You want the truth? I didn't want to be hurt by you again. I didn't want to be nothing more than a guinea pig for what I'm sure was just 'another one of your experiments'."

"Experiment!? I'd never put you through anything like that," Simon began to fume and marched further into the living room.

"Then what was the deal with what you said this morning?"

"I only said that because that's what I thought _you_ wanted _me _to say!"

Alvin paused momentarily. His heart pounded in his chest. "Then what did you want to say? What are you thinking? Really?"

* * *

**_Review! You know you want to!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Review. Thanks, pikachu master!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Simon hadn't responded, not sure if he could manage the words. Once again, his superior knowledge and extensive vocabulary failed him, and Alvin was the cause, again.

"Simon?" Alvin called with an arched eyebrow. Simon opened his mouth, then shut it.

"Simon! I need your help with this." Theodore called for him. Simon met Alvin's eyes before going to help Theodore. Alvin glared after him, beginning to think Simon was messing with him.

"Fine." Alvin huffed and faced the TV, "Don't tell me. I don't care." _It'd probably be another lie anyway..._He thought and laid down, pulling his cap lower so his face was hidden.

"What is it, Theodore?" Simon asked. Theodore handed Simon a measuring cup.

"I'm not good at math, could you help with the measurements of the butter and flour?" Theodore asked. Simon smiled and nodded.

_I have my chance to be honest with Alvin. But the words are hard to say. _Simon thought.

"Simon. That's too much flour." Theodore broke him free of his thoughts. Simon blinked.

"Oh, sorry Theodore." Simon dumped some flour out and handed the measuring cup to Theodore. "I'll be uh, in my room." Theodore nodded and Simon headed upstairs.

"Where are _you_ going?" Alvin asked at the bottom of the stairs. Simon looked back.

"To my room." Simon replied and continued upstairs. Alvin followed.

"You didn't answer my question, Simon." Alvin pulled him to a stop. Simon looked back at him, into his hurt and confused eyes.

Simon nodded, "I know, Alvin." Alvin folded his arms.

"Well. Why won't you? Is it just another lie?" Alvin demanded.

Theodore heard Alvin's demand. _Oh no...not another fight! _"Alvin? Simon?" Theodore went over to the stairs, they both looked at him. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is _peachy_, Theo." Alvin said, glaring at Simon. Theodore looked at Simon as well.

"Nothing to worry about, Teddy. We're fine." Theodore nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Alvin caught Simon's attention. "We're _wonderful_, Si." He rolled his eyes and went back downstairs.

"Alvin." Simon called after him. Alvin stopped most of the way in the den. Simon went back downstairs, making sure Theodore was focused on his cooking. He went into the den and guided Alvin with him onto the couch. "You want my answer?"

"Duh." Alvin answered. Simon gave him a warning look. "Sorry. Yes, I do. And the honest one this time."

Simon let out a sigh as his pulse started to skyrocket again. He managed to bring his eyes up to Alvin's. "Honestly, the kiss was a bit of an on-the-spot experiment."

Alvin shot a very nasty look at his brother.

"Hold on, hold on, let me finish," Simon pleaded. "I came to your room that night for some answers. It wasn't easy to sleep, so I needed to bring closure to our post-truce argument."

"I still don't know why we started that fight," Alvin interjected, giving his two cents.

"That's exactly what I wanted to say to you... but once I got into your room my mind went blank. I had no idea what to say or do. And in those few seconds I realized something."

"What's that?"

"We fight aimlessly like an old married couple. Lover's quarrels, they're called. I understand that when we were younger we fought constantly and got into a groove where fighting was a more comfortable way of resolving our issues––even if they really weren't substantial. It even got to a point where arguing was nearly the only way we could communicate. But even knowing that, the pain I'm sure we caused each other physically and mentally had already taken it's toll on us. To me, it seemed our fighting had been getting worse lately. I could never get the words to come out just right... I do care about you Alvin, I really do... no matter how much we fight," Simon's throat started to lock up on him, "I didn't want to drive you away.... It was a million-to-one shot, but I thought kissing you would be the most intimate––and it was, despite what we said––and truthful way of showing you how much you mean to me." Simon was now as red as Alvin's shirt; tears were threatening to roll down his cheeks. Even trying to keep the events in a logical perspective, he was still unable to keep his emotions reserved.

After a short pause, Alvin managed to ask softly, "Why did you think I regretted the kiss?"

"The look on your face after we pulled apart... you looked so stunned and confused, I couldn't help but look down on myself for forcing that on you. I thought you didn't like that at all. So when you came to me, I only told you what I thought you'd want to hear."

"Just for the record," said Alvin after a few seconds of silence, "I didn't regret doing that. And if it's worth anything now..."

Alvin leaned forward this time and caught Simon off guard with his own kiss. His hands rested atop Simon's and he clasped his fingers around them.

Relief washed over the younger chipmunk. The threatening tears finally spilt, rolled down his cheeks and onto his brother's.

Unbeknowst to Alvin and Simon, there was a third party sharing in on their intimate moment. In contrast to the feelings of sheer happiness and joy being exchanged in the den, Theodore had no idea how to react to what he was seeing. He managed to keep the cooking utensils from slipping from his grasp as he looked on in silence.

The stunned chipmunk turned swiftly and made for the kitchen before either one of his brothers noticed his intrusion. Should he keep on with the cooking and forget what he saw? He hadn't a clue what to do.

Theodore stared at the soon-to-be cake that was currently just mix he had been working on. The image of his brothers wouldn't leave his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder how all this had happened. One day they fight like there's no tomorrow, and now, they're kissing?

Shock wasn't the only thing Theodore felt, but pinpointing these other emotions was difficult at the moment. It was clear forgetting what he saw wasn't an option, but how should he react on it? He could imagine the looks on his brothers' faces if he said he saw them. So, telling them was off the list. But, could he tell Dave? Should he? Did he want to? It seemed Alvin and Simon were getting along, if not on a brotherly level, at least they were, right?

Theodore absently buttered the pan for the cake mix. He couldn't take this. He had to separate them, for their own good. "Simon!" Besides, Dave would be home any minute, and walking in on them kising was unbearable to even think about. "Simon, can you help me?"

Said Chipmunk reluctantly pushed Alvin back. He was surprised that tears were still falling from his gray eyes and he wiped at them.

"Did Theodore just call you?" Alvin asked, wiping Simon's tears from his own cheeks, them aiding his younger brother with his tears. Simon removed his glasses and dried his face, nodding his head at Alvin's question.

"Simon!" Theodore called again. Simon sighed and reapplied his glasses and got off the couch. He smiled at Alvin as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes, Theodore." Simon said as he got into the kitchen. Theodore smiled just as Dave came inside.

_Wow..._was all that passed through Simon's mind as he skimmed through his book, not taking in much but a few words each page. _I have to get it out of my head, I need to study but...wow..._The kiss had been sweet, lips to lips, nothing more. _Is there anything past lips to lips anyway? _Simon's eyebrow arched at his own thought and he blushed faintly. _I can't be thinking about this. I need to study!_ Simon forced himself to read, but his mind continued to wander.

_**_

_He cried as we kissed...The reason why is sad, but it was sweet..._Alvin thought as he straightened up his room. _Good thing Theodore called Simon, otherwise Dave would have seen us._ Alvin shifted his gaze, thinking hard. _I hope Theodore didn't...no, when he cooks, there's no stopping him. Right?_ Alvin shook his head and climbed onto his bed. "I'm just happy." He whispered softly. "But...now what?" He wondered, looking out his window.

Two weeks passed with no real incident, Dave realized, walking through his empty house. Simon and Alvin had a minor scuffle just after lunch on the fourth day, but all was forgiven and the two got along with the rest of afternoon and evening––and each other.

The two chipmunks tried to hang out whenever they could without the feeling of being on latched to the other's hip. Simon attended Alvin's sporting events, sitting up in the stands and cheering him on. Alvin even came down to Simon's laboratory to see the latest concoction he was working on.

He was going to suggest letting Theodore in on their fun, but he noticed a change in his youngest son too. Whenever the family wasn't all together, Theodore was bounding off down the street to the Miller's, specifically to see Eleanor.

His kids were steadily maturing into young adults. And he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow thinking back to the days when they'd all be in the house, toys scattered everywhere. Making a mess of the place. Arguing and fighting. He never would've guessed the sound of silence could be so heartbreaking.

The two elder chipmunks arrived to an empty house nearing the end of the second week, coming straight from the park. It was already one of the hotter days of the year and it felt more so after playing a long game of soccer. Alvin made way to the fridge first thing for a drink and noticed a note posted on it. It read: AT STUDIO 'TIL LATE TONIGHT. THEODORE OUT WITH MISS MILLER AND THE CHIPETTES. LUNCHES INSIDE. BE IN BED AT THE NORMAL TIME. LOVE, DAVE.

Alvin smiled and called behind him, "Hey, Si! Looks like we've got the house to ourselves for the rest of the night!" His heart raced. This would be the first time since they had realized their misunderstanding that they shared the house alone. It'd been too risky trying anything with Dave and Teddy around, and really wasn't an option out in public. He couldn't help it. He wanted to be able to show Simon how much he cared. That urge came. From where, he did not really know.

Now that they had time purely to themselves, he was not going to waste it.

Simon tried to ignore the increase in his heart-rate at the news Alvin told him. _Us...alone?_ Simon tried not to think of all that could happen, and honestly, with Alvin, he wasn't sure what all could happen. Simon went into the kitchen and read over Dave's note. "You weren't kidding. Well, I'll be in my lab." Simon said and left.

Alvin drank some of his water and watched Simon with an arched eyebrow. _Oh, I don't think so. _Putting the cap on his water bottle, Alvin followed Simon. "Simon, what are you doing?" Alvin asked, going downstairs into the basement which was Simon's lab.

"I have an experiment I need to work on." Simon answered, checking off his list of materials.

"You're telling me, you're going to spend the only time we may be home alone in your lab?" Alvin asked in shock.

"Why does this surprise you?" Simon asked. Alvin went over to the table, folding his arms.

"You can experiment any other time. Do you not realize this is our first time being alone?" Alvin asked. Simon ignored the question. Alvin rolled his eyes and went over to him. "You're glad we're all alone, aren't you?" Alvin asked with a smirk, walking around the table slowly.

Again, Simon ignored him. Of course, the blush that filled his cheeks was apparent. "Alvin, I'm busy right now." Simon said, struggling to calm his racing heart. Alvin continued to circle the table until he was beside Simon again.

"You're as excited as I am, aren't you Si? Who knows when a chance like this will come around." Alvin stated. Simon sighed and went to the other side of the table, gathering up the chemicals he'll need.

"Alvin, seriously." Simon met his eyes. Alvin smirked again, arching an eyebrow.

"I_ am_ being serious, Si." Alvin went over to him, making him face him. He kept their eyes locked as he pressed his palm to Simon's chest, covering his heart. "Your heart's going a mile a minute, Si." Simon's blush deepened. He set Simon's hand over his heart.

"And so is yours..." Simon said softly. Alvin grabbed both Simon's hands and held them, bringing them down to their sides.

"I don't deny it, so why should you?" Alvin asked, slowly lifting himself up onto his toes. Simon smiled.

"I never denied it, Alvin." Simon said softly. Alvin said nothing, just tilted his head to the side, keeping his lips a breadth from Simon's, wanting him to make the final move. With a light chuckle, Simon did just that. Closing his eyes, he caught Alvin's lips under his. Alvin let go of Simon's hands and held onto his upper arms. _Lips to lips is fine. But, I should experiment. _Simon parted his lips and ran his tongue over Alvin's lips.

Alvin gasped at the action, giving Simon access to a whole new experience. The feel of Simon's tongue entering his mouth made Alvin shudder and moan lightly. Giving into the kiss, Alvin decided to return the favor, and soon a heated battle of dominance was taking place.

The winner was undecided, because they were in need of air. They parted slowly, both flushed in the face and regaining their breath slowly.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" Alvin teased. His fingertips trailed up from Simon's hands to his shoulders and tickled down his sides.

Fighting off Alvin's hands playfully, Simon eventually took hold of them and replied, "Oh, I dunno. This is the first time I've ever been alone with anyone I've had romantic intentions for." He pecked at Alvin's lips

And his brother returned the favor, who then pushed forward and pressed his tongue against Simon's mouth. It was readily accepted. The two soon got into the habit of pulling back slightly to give room to breathe without really breaking the fury of their make-out session.

Their bodies pressed flush against one another. Instinct started to kick in. Neither chipmunk knew why, but certain parts of their body had started reacting in a strange way when pressure was put on it. Alvin, the ever adventurous one, decided to see if he could make Simon feel any more pleasure than he was experiencing. He slid his hands down from his brother's hips. Down to the center of his thighs.

Although clearly exited, Simon's timidity permeated his arousal. The younger chipmunk arched his back, pulling his groin away from his brother's wandering digits.

"You okay, Si?" Alvin asked with genuine concern after Simon broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry... Everything feels great. I don't wanna rush everything too much." His face and eyes averted downward, off to the side.

Simon's reassurance came in the form of Alvin's palm. Gently, it cupped his jaw and brought the two brothers face to face again. The older brother smiled and gave a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We can take as much time as you need. I'm not planning on going anywhere without you anytime soon."

"Still... I'm sorry." Simon grinned shyly, "It's not that I don't want to––"

"Really, Simon, it's okay." He kissed him again, not being able one to resist every temptation. "Let's get the food Dave made for us and watch some TV. No harm, no foul."

"Thank you," said Simon. He prolonged the next kiss and capped off with a small peck to the lips. "I'll get the food and you find something to watch, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Alvin smiled and reluctantly drew away from his brother. "Um...Si?"

"Yes?"

"Stupid question... but what do I do about...," he indicated his own growing arousal.

"I took the liberty of looking that up––about those feeling and urges––and I printed up some useful information. It's on my desk, take it to the bathroom, and have at it. Just don't forget about me if you enjoy it too much," said Simon, smiling and blushing. He turned from his brother and set off for the kitchen, leaving behind a very cute and befuddled Alvin.

* * *

**_Cute, right? Totally!!! Review please._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know it's been a while, and the short chapter isn't really much, but I have to say that coming up with this chapter was rather difficult. I hope you all can stick with us and keep reading and reviewing. I promise the other chapters will be better. Thank you, pikachu master, for your help with this chapter and story thus far. So, please read and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

With their first afternoon to themselves behind them now, both brothers could not wait for the next opportunity. It ached to be so near one another for the better part of the day and unable to act as they wanted. To show affection the way they wanted.

The nights were no better for them either. Being so close and feeling so alone made for many hours of unrest for Alvin and Simon.

_If only we could get some more time to ourselves,_ Simon thought while bundled up in his sheets (on more than one occasion), tossing and turning. From the beginning, he knew this budding relationship was not going to be easy––the hours after the first kiss were especially hellish! But even looking back at that, those times were heaven compared to the emptiness he felt lying by himself at night.

_Come on, Simon! THINK! Countless inventions over the years and you can't figure out a proper way to spend a _day_ with Alvin, without prying eyes._

Alvin wiped his hand off with a dirty shirt that, days before, had been tossed casually to his bedroom floor. The paper Simon had him look over the other week flashed back into his mind. Along with the typical Sex-Ed stuff at the top there was rather long list of manual techniques in replacement of actually 'doing it'. Some of them felt pretty good.

Still, it wasn't the same as even hugging Simon. Sure the pent up frustrations were calmed temporarily, but they came back sooner or later in a fury. Today in particular had been pretty bad; he'd taken four trips to the bathroom to 'relieve' himself––and now this. Five times in one day. That's what it has taken to keep him from going overboard near his brother.

Before Alvin had started with any manual stimulation, he too was trying to think of any way to get Simon and himself alone. Not being able to go through with any form of physical affection felt downright unnatural and dishonest. And for him being the 'troublemaker' of the group thinking this, it _had _to be a bad thing.

Thinking to himself, Alvin sighed. Maybe it'd be best if he 'asked' Simon to go with him to the park. They used the idea before. The only thing different would be the timing. He scratched his head. _I've got it! _

Alvin climbed out of his bed and quietly made his way out of his room and towards Simon's. He eased the door open; half way sure that Simon was still awake. Once in, Alvin shut the door gently, meeting surprised, yet happy gray eyes.

"Alvin, what are you doing in here?" Simon asked, sitting.

"I've got an idea," he said with a smile. Simon blinked.

"Oh, and what's that?" Simon asked, his skeptical thinking no match for his growing excitement.

"It's simple. I'm a troublemaker, right?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "And, we have a big dinner thing to go to this Friday, right?" Simon again nodded. "Well, what if I did something bad, got in trouble, and was forced to miss the event?"

Simon thought about this. "Okay... and how do I manage to stay home?" Simon asked.

"Simple, just tell Dave you'll watch over me. With how well we've gotten along, Dave won't worry too much about anything happening!" Alvin excitement over his idea was apparent.

"I think that could actually work," Simon said with a smile.

* * *

After spending some time smoothing out the rough edges of Alvin's plan, they both felt it was fool proof. Now, all they had to do was wait two more days. Two more _painstakingly long_ days…

Simon watched his baby brother as he cooked. He was helping him with the measurements of his ingredients once more, but Simon's mind wasn't fully on the task at hand.

_I must be out of my mind to have actually made up a plan with Alvin, _Simon sighed, resting his cheek in his palm. _That, or incredibly sprung… _

"Simon, how many cups of milk do I need?" Theodore asked. Simon skimmed the words in the book.

"One and three-fourths, Theodore," Simon answered. Theodore poured the milk into the measuring cup, and then went over to Simon and asked if he had the right amount.

Simon stared at the cup, a bored expression on his face, when he was really just thoughtful. "You got it," he said, looking back at the book. Theodore beamed and went back to the counter. He was clearly oblivious to Simon's mood.

Simon shifted his arms so he was resting them on the table and sighed.

_I wonder what Alvin's doing right now._

Alvin tossed the shirt and Simon's list onto his bed in frustration. So what if some of the techniques felt good and relieved his stress and frustration for a little bit? It didn't measure up to simply having Simon in his _sight_, not even close!

Groaning, he leaned against his bed, before sliding to the floor and closing his eyes. Two more days… It's only been an hour since he and Simon discussed the plan.

They had been alone in his room, with the door shut. Something could have happened. After trying so hard to come up with a plan to _be _alone, they had actually managed it, in that moment. But, Theodore had called Simon downstairs to help him cook.

To say being apart from Simon was simply frustrating was an understatement. It was torture. Alvin's whole body seemed to go in shock whenever Simon was once in his eye-range, and then he was gone somewhere else. It was like he was being taunted by some sort of presence.

Alvin rubbed his face, trying to calm his mind down. Lowering his hands to his sides, he leaned his head against his bed. _Two more days…_

Both boys lay in bed, their plan running through their minds as they counted down the minutes until tomorrow came.

Simon's heart raced at all the possibilities that could happen when they were finally, officially alone. The simple thought of kissing Alvin again made his stomach dip with excitement and his member throb with anxiety. He couldn't believe that Alvin's lips, on his _mind_ no less, had a dramatic affect on his body! He wondered how he'd react when it was past his mind and in reality.

Turning onto his side, he looked at his clock, it read 11:47 p.m. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep off the rest of the night, so tomorrow would be there sooner.

Alvin ran his hands over his face and into his hair, pulling it out of his face. His heart was racing with anticipation and eagerness. He replayed his and Simon's plan in his mind once more, ensuring nothing would go wrong.

The dinner was very important for their upcoming album release, and missing it wasn't really an option. If he and Simon were to stay home, and only Theodore was to go, how would it make them as a group look? They've always attended these types of things together.

But, having one moment, one evening alone with Simon seemed so much more important to Alvin. His heart still going a mile a minute, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. They were only hours away from their goal.

* * *

**_Next chapter shall be up as soon as possible. Review please._**


	7. Very Important Author's Note Please Read

_**Important Author's Note: Please Read!**_

_I'm sorry to have towrite this, but I have no other choice. For the time being, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. It's not for lack of ideas, even though that is something delaying the updates. No, it's lack of a co-writer._

_As you all know, pikachu master and I have been working on this story together. This means that both of us contribute to each chapter. Well, the last chapter did indeed have some of pikachu master's input, but I don't think he has the time to help me work on this story. I've sent him an email, which he normally responds to within the next day, and it's been about a week. So I don't think he's going to be able to continue the story with me at the moment._

_I'd love to continue this story, believe me I would. But I can't. Because in reality, it's not just my story. It's both of ours. Pikachu master adds something to our story that just makes it that much more engaging, on the reader's behalf, and motivational on mine._

_I hope the delay won't make you all give up on this story and us both as writers. I can indeed promise you this story will be continued, and I'm hoping with pikachu master right beside me. I just ask you all to bear with us, and please have patience._

_Thank you for reading,_

_BrittanySeville18_

_P.S.: Because you all have been there for us, me, this far, and I have faith that you will throughout this delay, I'm going to give you what I have of the next chapter. I only ask that you PLEASE, please! Review and tell me your opinions on this Author's Note, and of course, on what I have so far. I warn you now, it's not much. So, with that, please read, and enjoy. Review._

* * *

Around mid-evening, all the Sevilles were changing into their suits.

Alvin stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie and collar. His suit was red and black. He was wearing everything but the coat. His shirt was white, with a red tie and his cap, his pants and shoes were black, as was the jacket to go over it.

_Dave spent so much money on our suits, and only two out of four will be seen in public… _Alvin sighed, feeling a gentle hand on his head. He hadn't seen Dave come into his room. He had been absently fixing his tie for a few minutes. Lowering his hands to his sides, he shifted his eyes from his reflection to Dave's.

"You look great, Alvin," Dave said. Dave's suit was a simple black and white one, with some light blue to bring out his eyes. Alvin smiled before looking back at himself. "I'm so proud of you, Alvin." Alvin looked back at Dave's reflection, caught off guard by the praise.

"You are?" Alvin asked. Dave nodded, removing his hand from Alvin's head. "Of what?"

"For being so well behaved. And also for getting along with your brother. You've really grown over the past few weeks," Dave said with a smile. Alvin averted his gaze back to himself.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say to something like that when he had pre-planned a scheme to ruin tonight's dinner? He came up with nothing, so he remained silent.

Dave ruffled Alvin's hair and left the room.

Alvin dropped his hands and sighed. He really must be growing up, because he was beginning to regret the whole plan. He's made Dave proud before, but never for just being himself. And that's what he's been doing, being himself. When he was younger, being himself had normally gotten him yelled at and in trouble. Now, it made Dave proud of him.

He didn't like this. He and Simon had it all planned out, and now, thanks to Dave's praise, Alvin was beginning to regret it.

* * *

_**So there it is, the start of the next chapter. Please, don't forget to review, I'd love to hear from all of you. Thanks, I love and appreciate you all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, well, well! What do we have here? Another chapter? Indeed it is! Hey everybody, we're back! A quick note from pikachu master:**_

** "Hey guys, sorry about the wait! Full time uni and full time work took a lot of my time. But now, I've A Bachelors Degree and two Minors, so there should be more time to write here."**

_**We hope all those who had been reading this story almost two years ago will fall back into it again. I added in the beginning of this chapter from the previous one to get everyone back on track. Please enjoy and review! Thanks pikachu master, I love working with you!**_

_**Warning: incest**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

Around mid-evening, all the Sevilles were changing into their suits.

Alvin stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his tie and collar. His suit was red and black. He was wearing everything but the coat. His shirt was white, with a red tie and his cap, his pants and shoes were black, as was the jacket to go over it.

_Dave spent so much money on our suits, and only two out of four will be seen in public… _Alvin sighed, feeling a gentle hand on his head. He hadn't seen Dave come into his room. He had been absently fixing his tie for a few minutes. Lowering his hands to his sides, he shifted his eyes from his reflection to Dave's.

"You look great, Alvin," Dave said. Dave's suit was a simple black and white one, with some light blue to bring out his eyes. Alvin smiled before looking back at himself. "I'm so proud of you, Alvin." Alvin looked back at Dave's reflection, caught off guard by the praise.

"You are?" Alvin asked. Dave nodded, removing his hand from Alvin's head. "Of what?"

"For being so well behaved. And also for getting along with your brother. You've really grown over the past few weeks," Dave said with a smile. Alvin averted his gaze back to himself.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say to something like that when he had pre-planned a scheme to ruin tonight's dinner? He came up with nothing, so he remained silent.

Dave ruffled Alvin's hair and left the room.

Alvin dropped his hands and sighed. He really must be growing up, because he was beginning to regret the whole plan. He's made Dave proud before, but never for just being himself. And that's what he's been doing, being himself. When he was younger, being himself had normally gotten him yelled at and in trouble. Now, it made Dave proud of him.

He didn't like this. He and Simon had it all planned out, and now, thanks to Dave's praise, Alvin was beginning to regret it.

* * *

"ALVIN!" the familiar call rang throughout the house, making all three chipmunk brothers freeze in place, but leaving only one wondering what he had done this time.

Using that as his cue, the eldest son called back from his room, feigning ignorance. "Yes, Dave? Is there something the matter?"

"Oh, I don't know," Dave started as he made his way upstairs, "maybe you can tell me if there's something wrong about fighting with one of the Chipettes - Brittany, specifically."

Alvin cringed at the sarcasm and anger in Dave's voice. It had been quite a while since he'd heard that tone in his voice, and honestly pained him now to make him feel this way. Of course, he knew Brittany was fine; he'd asked her to use her best acting skills to help him get out of going to dinner. She hadn't a clue why he really wanted out of it, maybe she never would, because Alvin only told her he didn't want to be stuck at a boring studio party with the adults. Brittany agreed and now he owed her one - 'big time' as she so eloquently put it. "Oooh, that."

"Yes, Alvin, _that_." Dave now stood at Alvin's doorway. "Now tell me, why, on this day of all days would you decide to pull something like this?"

"I didn't _decide_ to do that, Dave, it just happened," Alvin explained - hoping to hell that he'd not have to use that same line in any other context, "we started talking, then we started arguing, and then we started fighting."

"And that's it right? Alvin, how many times have I told you to never hit anyone, especially girls?"

"You tell me what girl does something like this?" Alvin pulled up his shirt to show off the battle scars he received earlier in the day: slight bruising and scrapes along his upper legs, arms, and around his stomach.

Dave sighed. "I'll talk with Miss Miller later, Alvin, but right now I can't let this stand. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here instead of going out tonight."

"What! Because of _her?_" Alvin shouted back incredulously - an Oscar-worthy performance.

"No," Dave corrected, "because of _you. _I thought you were moving beyond this Alvin, what with how you and Simon are getting along and all. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part."

The look on Dave's face before he turned away nearly had Alvin dropping the act altogether. Nearly... As much as it pained Alvin to be putting his dad through this, the urge to be alone with Simon was still keeping him going along with the act.

_Just stay quiet, don't move, and let Dave and Teddy go along with it. Simon'll do his thing and we'll be set,_ Alvin said to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. He listened intently to all the activity going on downstairs: footsteps... some muffled talking... more footsteps... one of his brothers talking... silence... a bit more talking.

And the front door closed. A few seconds later, the engine of Dave's car started up, and drove away.

Alvin kept his spot, waiting patiently for his brother to make his way up the stairs.

The silence in the house remained unbroken as he sat still in his room and Alvin found himself becoming worried. Had Simon gone along with them anyway? He didn't know if he could take the guilt—and separation—lightly. Just as he was about to jump off his bed and leave the room, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming upstairs and his heart skipped a beat.

Simon entered his room, looking a little down. "It's been a while since Dave's been angry like that," he said, leaning against the doorframe. Alvin nodded, lowering his gaze.

"I know," he agreed. Simon looked at his brother and smiled.

"You know, the guilt you're feeling for it shows you're growing up," he said, straightening up and going over to Alvin. He put a reassuring hand on his brother's knee and Alvin blushed profusely, feeling a shudder run through his body.

Thankfully, it seemed Simon didn't notice. "Maybe I am," Alvin replied, smiling at the thought. He didn't mind maturing as long as Dave remained proud of his progress. His smile faded. "I'm gonna have a lot to do to make up for this."

He looked up at Simon, seeing he had averted his gaze off him and to the side. Alvin smiled and cupped his cheek, turning his head towards him.

"But you're more than worth it, Si," he whispered. Simon blushed brightly and returned the smile, covering the hand on his cheek with his own. "Let's get changed out of these suits and get comfortable." Simon smiled in agreement.

* * *

Theodore remained silent in the backseat as Dave drove to the event of the evening. There were no words, but he could tell based on the way his knuckles were turning white and the way his jaw was clenched that Dave was very mad.

He looked to his side, to the two empty spaces where Simon and Alvin should have been and narrowed his eyes. How could his brothers be so selfish? They knew that this was important to Dave, but did that matter to them? No. Being alone was all they cared about. He looked ahead at Dave's form and then out his window, still keeping silent.

* * *

They have been home alone for a half hour and they have yet to make any moves towards one another. The pent up urges and desire were still burning within them, but neither had the nerve to make an advance.

Alvin was busy making something to snack on, since it was around the time Theodore began making dinner on any regular evening. He finished up his sandwich and turned, nearly bumping into his brother who had somehow appeared behind him. He immediately blushed. Simon smiled.

"What'd you make?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at the snack.

"Egg salad sandwich," he answered. He had the urge to do some downright sinful things to his brother at that very moment. But something stopped him from taking action. He instead lowered his gaze, eyes now on Simon's chest as he took a thoughtful bite from his sandwich.

He snapped from his thoughts when Simon left his view and went to make himself something to eat as well. Alvin watched him, the way his body moved as he gathered up the necessary ingredients to make a sandwich and Alvin's body started to hum with desire. He averted his gaze and distracted himself with his sandwich.

Simon scooped some egg salad onto his bread as well and spread it around before covering it with the other slice of bread. He covered the salad and put it into the fridge and picked up his sandwich, turning around and meeting Alvin's eyes instantly. He noted his brother already finished his snack.

Raising an eyebrow at the hard to read look in Alvin's eyes, he took a bite from his sandwich. He was well aware that nothing of particular interest has taken place between them. The anticipation was killing him, and he wondered who between them would make the first move. Clearly not himself, since dominant nature wasn't in his forte like it was for Alvin. But, Alvin wasn't making any advances either.

Finishing his snack while still remaining locked onto Alvin's eyes, Simon decided to see how his brother responded to his attempt at being dominant. Closing the gap between them with a few steps, he looked down at Alvin.

Alvin's heart skipped a beat or two at the small action Simon did. He waited with bated breath to see what his normally shy brother would do. He mentally flinched at the shock that ran through his body as Simon merely cupped his cheek. Was he so sprung off his brother that even the smallest touch made him get worked up? Or maybe it was the idea of his younger brother taking charge.

Simon smiled, seeing Alvin's shock and arousal shoot through his blue eyes. Playing lead was fun, and Simon found it was rather easy as well. Now to see how Alvin liked it. He tilted his brother's chin up, bringing their lips closer and he could swear he heard Alvin's breath catch in his throat.

Smiling, he closed the distance between their lips, pressing them together. There was a tingling shock that ran from the contact and throughout their bodies. Simon smiled against Alvin's lips as he both heard and felt the moan he let out from the action. Alvin pulled him closer by the shirt on his sides, clutching the fabric tightly. Simon wasted no time in deepening the kiss, Alvin not hesitating to allow it to be done.

The kiss was something they'd waited for so long to feel again. The softness of the others lips was nearly overwhelming. The taste was indescribable. Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin's shoulders, pinning him against his body.

The pure pleasure was enough to make Alvin feel tears hit his closed eyes and he blushed, still refusing to break the kiss. He tightened his grip on Simon's shirt pulling him closer and his breath caught at the sudden friction he had created. He hadn't realized he or Simon had gotten that aroused simply by kissing.

But the way Simon tightened his grip on him when he had done that, and the light moan he'd gotten, he knew his brother didn't mind. Curious as to how the action felt, he repeated it, his blush heating up more at the pleasure. He felt his back hit the wall and he couldn't recall when Simon had begun walking.

Simon pulled back from the kiss, keeping their lips close enough, he could feel Alvin's warm pants hitting his. Removing his arms from around his brother, he placed them on either side of his brother's head on the wall. He kept their bodies against one another and looked down at Alvin's face.

Still breathless, Alvin opened his eyes, unleashing the tears that had built in them caused purely by the overwhelming pleasure. He kept his tight grip on Simon's shirt, looking into Simon's eyes.

"Alvin," Simon whispered, kissing away a tear in question. Alvin let out a breathy laugh. He gripped his brother's shirt and forcefully ground their erections together, making them both tremble and moan.

"Don't stop, Simon," he breathed out. Simon smiled, his arms shaking from the shock of the pleasure coursing through his body. "Please, don't stop." Simon kissed him once more.

* * *

_**Hurray for cliffhanger! No worries, this will be updated as soon as possible. I'm also working on my other stories, so don't fret! Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another chapter for this story. It feels good to be writing this story again. Pikachu master and I got right back into the flow of this story and I love it! He is so much fun to work with! Thanks pikachu master!**_

_**So, with that said, please read on and enjoy!**_

_**Warning: incest**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

The studio party had been going well as far as Dave was concerned. He had mostly let his anger settle at the doorstep, and with every minute that passed what little remained managed to taper off. Sure, he wished he could share the night with all three of his sons, but Alvin did need to be taught a lesson. It was unfortunate that Simon had to get tangled up with it, but there was no babysitter he could've called at such short notice - that and all the babysitters as far as two towns over wouldn't so much as return a phone call to the Sevilles. His family may have been famous, but Alvin's behaviour while left home alone was infamous.

Once he'd finished the initial hobnobbing and gotten himself a light snack and drink, Dave noticed Theodore sitting by himself on the far side of the room. The strange thing was, he didn't look lonely or sad without his brothers, more like he was lost in thought - silently fuming, much like himself earlier in the night.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Dave asked, walking up to his youngest son. He took a seat next to him. "Doesn't look like you're having much fun tonight."

Theodore looked up at him, his expression changed immediately - guilt-ridden. "I'm sorry, Dave. I just can't stop thinking about tonight."

"You mean with Alvin?" The question wasn't exactly a shot in the dark.

Theodore nodded. "...and with Simon."

"I know it's a shame he couldn't come along too, but he was right, leaving Alvin alone probably wouldn't be the best idea world. Even though he's behaved a lot more in recent days, we know how he can get once he's by himself-"

"It's about Alvin _and _Simon," Theodore blurted out.

* * *

Simon kept Alvin pressed against the wall while he let his tongue explore Alvin's mouth. The older chipmunk had relaxed somewhat and let his younger sibling do as he pleased. His tongue clumsily slid around Simon's while his back arched away from the wall. It was hard to concentrate - so much pleasure coming from above and below - with the world starting to spin around for Alvin, with his knees feeling like too globs of Jell-O.

Both siblings were hard now, on the verge of bursting. Thin rivulets of pre smeared as they rolled their hips back and forth. Neither of them had kept track of the time, nor did they know how long they'd been kissing and rubbing against one another. They'd been just shy of orgasm several times at this point, but had slowed down until that building pleasure ebbed away. During moments like that they would pull away to pepper each other with light kisses and playfully trace fingers over each other's member (which sometimes would bring them as close to orgasm as the grinding). But at the present, the brothers were so very close to the edge, and neither was even toying with the idea of slowing down or stopping.

"Si," Alvin moaned into his younger brother.

"Mmm?"

"I'm... I'm getting close."

"Me too... Keep going." Simon pulled away from Alvin's mouth and placed his lips firmly at his neck, startling him with a bite and a suckle.

Both chipmunks pressed harder into each other, ground against one another faster. Both gave into the sensations and finally gave in to climax. Their legs buckled. Low moans escaped the back of their throats. The warmth of their essence coated each other, running down the length of their now softening erections, with some spots over their lower bellies, and some dripping down their thighs.

Simon let a few soft kisses at his brother's neck, while Alvin gripped Simon tight and let his hands wander over the small of his back. They breathed heavily in silence, unsure of what to say, and not really caring if any word was spoken. They held each other like that for a few moments and paid attention to nothing else.

...Which wouldn't have been entirely bad if not for the fact that Dave had pulled his car into the driveway shortly after the brothers' orgasms. Alvin and Simon heard the familiar sound of keys working the lock, but their brains did not register what was happening until the knob turned and the door creaked open.

"Alvin? Simon?" Dave called, making the brothers jump apart and only had time to stand beside one another as he and Theodore entered the kitchen. "What are you two doing in here?" his tone was laced with suspicion. Theodore stood behind his dad, watching them with a cold, neutral look, as though he knew something.

Alvin shifted slightly beside Simon, trying get comfortable in his now uncomfortable clothes. He really wanted to get in the shower. It wasn't that he felt dirty, he just couldn't get rid of the stickiness clinging to his clothes and body. He blushed at being caught after the events that just took place and he lowered his gaze only slightly, not wanting to come off guilty otherwise suspicions would arise.

Simon had the urge to pry his clothes away from his body. The feeling was so unnatural to him. He had never been more uncomfortable in his life, and for him, that was saying something. He glanced at Alvin before looking at Dave, seeing something akin to disbelief and annoyance on his face. He cleared his throat, coming up with a half lie. "We just finished eating a little snack, Dave."

Dave folded his arms. Uh oh, Dave _never_ folded his arms when Simon explained something to him. He only did so when he suspected Alvin of something. Simon knew he would need Alvin to back him up, and so he subtly elbowed his brother in the arm. Alvin glanced at him and then looked at Dave. Although due to his actions earlier, he had a hard time looking him in the eye. "Uh, yeah Dave. We just finished eating. So, if you don't mind," Alvin moved to leave, determined to get out of his clothes and into a shower.

"Not so fast Alvin," Dave stopped him and Alvin nearly groaned in frustration. The older brothers looked at Dave. "I'm glad you two have been…getting along lately. But I think you've been spending too much time here at home lately, and with each other."

"_What_?" Alvin snapped, already knowing where he was going. He was gonna separate them. "How can you say that, Dave? Simon and I are brothers. Of course we'll spend time together ever since we came to an understanding."

"You guys should spend time with your friends now," Dave continued. "The Chipettes hardly see you guys anymore. Your friends at school can hardly remember your faces." Alvin glared, folding his arms as well.

_I'll be damned if I let him do this without a fight. He is __**not**__ keeping Simon from me again,_ Alvin thought heatedly. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked into gray eyes before relaxing. With a resigned sigh, Alvin looked back at Dave. _This isn't over…_

* * *

Both he and Simon were now showered and dressed in clean clothes, stowing their soiled clothes deep into the hamper for washing later. Alvin was beyond mad at Dave and he didn't bother hiding it. In order to get even with his dad, he had taken it upon himself to act out.

Shouts of "Allllviiiin!" had been played like a broken record all night and all morning of the next day. But Dave stayed true to his demand and made sure he and Simon left the house at separate times and in different areas. He sent Alvin to the Chipettes' to apologize to Brittany for the fight and he sent Simon to the library.

He wasn't punishing his sons—well mainly Alvin due to hitting Brittany—but he wanted them to have some time apart. Theodore's statement at the dinner rang through his head and he couldn't help being worried and suspicious. He was hoping if it was true, that he could stop anything from happening between his two oldest sons before it got out of hand.

Alvin felt completely off and weird with Simon so far from him. He grumbled under his breath something along the lines of 'stupid Dave'. He walked up to the front steps of the Miller residence and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Jeanette answered. "Hi, Alvin," she greeted in her sweet voice.

Alvin folded his arms, glaring to the side. "Is Brittany home?" he asked, not bothering to hide his emotions from his tone. Jeanette looked hurt, as if his tone was aimed towards her, but she didn't say anything about it.

"She is. I'll go get her." Jeanette left the door open and soon Brittany appeared. Upon seeing the red clad chipmunk's face and expression, she knew he was ticked off about something.

"What do you want, Alvin?" she asked, sounding bored with the usual routine of him coming over upset about something.

"Dave told me to come and 'apologize' for hitting you yesterday," Alvin explained, sounding even more upset than he appeared.

"Well, apology accepted," she said, knowing it was simply a plan. Seeing as how it was that, she had no problem accepting his apology. "What's the matter with you?"

Alvin glanced at her. "It's nothing. Make sure to let Dave know I came by." He turned and stormed off, not in the direction of home though. He was going to the library.

* * *

Simon was surprised to realize it had been some time since he had been at the library. Ever since he and Alvin had become involved, he had been less and less interested in research and reading. Not to say he didn't love those things, he had just been more preoccupied with Alvin to indulge in his relaxing hobbies.

He sighed as he sat at a computer and logged in. He felt weird not having Alvin near him, and he knew enough to know Alvin felt the same. Speaking of Alvin, he hadn't taken to Dave's suggestion well at all and had reverted to being even more hectic than normal. Simon had tried to talk him back down, but Dave had pulled him away from him, saying Alvin would be fine. At this, Alvin got even more upset, and now Simon was rather annoyed as well.

Why couldn't Dave just leave it alone? It was more peaceful before he tried separating them. Now he had caused a huge mess and would rather let it play out than have his oldest sons spend time together.

As he logged onto his e-mail, a sudden peacefulness enveloped him, making his tense body relax. It was the kind of feeling he got when he was around Alvin. He lifted his eyes from his computer and looked around, soon spotting his brother walking over to him, his blue eyes bright with happiness.

Quickly exiting off his program and logging off, he got up from his seat and hurried to Alvin. Once he reached him, he grabbed his wrist and guided him into a book isle that people very rarely walked down. He pinned Alvin against the wall and kissed him immediately. Alvin responded to the action just as eagerly.

Sure it had been less than 24 hours since Dave pulled them apart. But it felt like such a long time to them, and they missed each other like crazy.

Alvin let out a soft moan and Simon broke the kiss, knowing with how quiet a library was, they would be caught if Alvin continued being loud in such an environment.

Alvin pouted at him when he broke away. Simon merely smiled. "You know we can't go home at the same time." Alvin's pout turned to a deadly glare, not at Simon, but at the statement.

"But I hate being away from you, Si. I feel all weird when I am," Alvin whined softly. Simon smiled understandingly and kissed his forehead.

"I know… me too. But if we do, Dave will only be stricter on us being apart. We don't want that, do we?" Simon asked. Alvin heaved out a long sigh and shook his head. "He'll expect you back soon. I'll be home in a few hours." Alvin pouted again, feeling an ache in his chest at leaving Simon. Simon seemed to sense it and kissed him again. Alvin sighed in content as he returned the kiss and Simon broke it once more.

Simon moved to leave, but Alvin made a sound of protest and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Simon smiled sadly. Being apart had such an impact on them, more so because it was being forced on them. They had grown so close in the last few weeks, and had grown used to being near each other. It may also have to do with their immensely strong feelings for one another.

He returned the embrace just as tightly before pulling Alvin back. "I'll be home in a couple of hours." Alvin nodded, looking down sadly. Simon caressed his cheek, wishing more than anything that it could be like before. When Dave was happy with how much time they spend together.

Alvin left the library, walking slowly on his way home, as if hoping two hours would pass and Simon would be walking with him. Instead, he only prolonged the trip by five extra minutes and he was soon home. He went upstairs and ran into Dave before getting to his room. "Oh, Alvin, you're home. Brittany called earlier to let me know you had gone by." Alvin nodded, walking past his dad and into his room, shutting the door without a word to him.

Dave bit his lip, noticing the downtrodden attitude his son was displaying. He shook his head. This was for the best. It would be worth it in the long run. He really hoped so.

* * *

Alvin did all he could to make time go by so Simon would be home sooner. He cleaned his room, played his video game, read a few comic books and at last, he heard Dave greet Simon from downstairs. It took all his willpower to not jump from his bed and run all the way into Simon's arms. He decided to just wait.

Of course, he could be very impatient and so took to pacing to avoid just sitting around. He could hear Simon and Dave chatting, and soon heard Simon heading upstairs. As his footsteps neared his door, he couldn't take it and yanked open his door and into threw himself into his brother's arms. Simon smiled and pulled him back, putting his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He closed Alvin's door and led him to his room. He knew Dave was listening to make sure he went to his room and not Alvin's.

Both brothers knew they couldn't do much with Dave home. But simply being together was enough for them. Now in Simon's room, both brothers cuddled on his bed in each other's arms. They were content for the moment and planned to make it last, knowing Dave would be upstairs soon to check on them.

* * *

_**Aw, poor Alvin and Simon...**_

_**Review! You know you want to! Thanks! Next chapter shall be up shortly.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another chapter for this beloved story. As usual, pikachu master is a wonder to work with! Ideas and writing come so easily when we work together on this story. Read on!**_

_**Warning: incest!**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

The twenty-four hours of minimal contact between the brothers was absolute hell. Certainly, neither had encountered a more formidable bout of torture - not even the hours leading up to birthdays and Christmases. So it was no surprise to Alvin or Simon that the days following their punishment - or rather, what the two felt to be a punishment - became increasingly worse.

Simon was able to keep himself more composed than his older sibling, as he had within the initial hours of Dave's decision. At least, he was able to remain himself on the surface in front of Dave, Theodore, and his classmates. It was only when he was left to himself, did Simon's psyche start to unravel. The hobbies he once set aside to spend more time with Alvin, ironically, did nothing for him now that he had all the time in the world to indulge. His concentration in regard to his homework was on its way to a downward spiral; sure, he'd manage the work, but it would drag to mind-numbing lengths (almost to the due dates!).

Alvin, on the other hand, was far less subtle. His fuse became shorter with every passing day. He lashed out and cursed anyone within earshot, save for Simon. Knowing that the next day he'd only be allowed the barest moments with his brother, Alvin was unable to get a decent night's sleep (the bags under his eyes tipped off Simon and he hypothesized this was a factor in his general grumpiness). Irony was no stranger to the elder chipmunk either; with the number of times Dave sent him to his room and the days he was asked to stay after school by his teachers, Alvin single-handedly robbed the pair of several hours of shared-time. Even though they wouldn't be alone, it was still that much more time to be in each other's presence.

Being unable to have the other's company wasn't the only factor in tearing up the mentality of the brothers. Certainly the physical contact was very much missed by both parties. However, the inclusion of one particular variable brought a significant restlessness to Alvin and Simon - orgasm through sexual contact. By the end of the first week, both brothers had been guilty of letting a stray hand wander when they found time to themselves. After a few moments of stroking and thinking back to the one night they had shared together, they were able to release the built-up tension - only to have those insatiable urges spike again (sometimes even minutes later).

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Alvin demanded the next morning on the routine walk to school. He had snapped at his female counterpart when he found she was eying him for the past few minutes and he had went with it until he lost his patience.

"Don't you yell at me, Alvin Seville!" Brittany snapped back at him, no stranger to his recent uncalled for outbursts within the past week and a day.

"I'll damn well do what I want, Brittany Miller!" Alvin shot back at her, getting a gasp from Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. Simon remained silent, watching his brother with worry and concern.

"Well so will I, Alvin! If that means staring at you, then so be it!" she countered, getting in his way and stopping the trek to school.

Alvin growled and his fingers curled into fists, Simon being the only one to notice such a small detail.

"Well, I'd rather not be stared at," he said lowly. Brittany folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh! The great Alvin Seville _not _wanting a girl's attention?" Brittany taunted, narrowing her baby blue eyes at him.

"Not a girl like you, Brittany," he countered. He lifted his arm and began pushing his sleeves up, preparing to hit her.

Simon made his way past the others and put his hands on Alvin's shoulders, "Alvin, don't." The contact from his brother immediately calmed him and he fixed his sleeve and lowered his hands back to his sides. He glared at Brittany though and Simon guided him past her and continued down the sidewalk.

"What a jerk!" Brittany exclaimed as they followed the brothers.

"Well, Brittany," Eleanor began. "You should have just left him alone. You know how he's been lately." Brittany rolled her eyes and huffed, but remained silent

"Alvin," Simon whispered, walking alongside his brother. "You know Brittany's just being herself. I know how you're feeling, but getting into fights will only make things worse."

At the moment Alvin wasn't angry. Having Simon so close made him the complete opposite of what he had been moments ago. He tried not to think of how close it was to him being away from him again.

Instead of answering, Alvin just looked at his brother. His blue eyes shone with the pain he was enduring at being so close, yet so far from him. They showed how much he wanted him and missed him, and they showed just how much more he could bear, and it wasn't much.

Simon searched his brother's eyes before looking ahead. He wanted to get rid of those emotions Alvin was feeling. He wanted to make his eyes shine with happiness and contentment. But he couldn't. Not with how they were never alone, and how dead on Dave was with keeping them apart. He himself really wasn't coping well at all, but seeing Alvin like he was didn't make matters any easier.

* * *

"Alvin Seville, sit _down_ in your seat!" his teacher snapped. Alvin at this rate was doing all he could to get in trouble. At the rate he was going, he didn't need to do anything special. At this current moment, all he did was stand in his chair. He grinned upon hearing the obvious annoyance in his teacher's voice.

"Aw, but I can see so well from here," he stated.

"Yeah, Ms. Smith, you know how short he and his chipmunk brothers are," Darren, a student a couple rows to his left stated with obvious venom to the statement.

This was a class Alvin had by himself. Dave had seen how he was acting out lately, and had Simon and Theodore's schedules changed so they could stay focused better. Alvin knew he really did it to keep him and Simon apart, but did Theodore as well to make his reason more believable.

He looked over at Darren, his gaze hard. He had no real comment on Darren's statement. It was true; he and his brothers were short compared to the human kids. And so despite the tone he had spoken with, he couldn't complain.

"That's enough, Darren," Ms. Smith said. She looked to Alvin, hoping he would listen this time and opened her mouth to make her instructions clear once more.

"A'course," Darren continued. "Outta all three of'em, Alvin is the coolest. His fat baby brother and his tall geeky brother are just waste of space." For once, a compliment did fuel his ego. The insults to his brothers fueled his rage though, and given how angry he's been as of late, it was not a good combination. Calling Theodore fat wasn't as angering as calling Simon a geek. Although he would defend his brothers no matter what, the connection he had with Simon made the insult aimed at him hit him harder than the one aimed at Theodore.

"What did you just say?" Alvin asked, folding his arms over his chest, his eye narrowed intensely.

Darren smirked. "I said your bros are a waste of space. Both the fat one, and the geeky one. Ya hear me this time?"

Alvin pushed both his sleeves up. "Oh yeah, I heard you." In a flash, he hopped from his desk and across the ones next to him and landed directly on Darren, knocking him out of his seat and to the floor with his feet. He began punching the other child in his face and delivering a few kicks to his stomach and chest before he felt himself being lifted off him.

He glared at Darren, breathing heavily and his eyes blazing with heated anger. He was sat on his teacher's desk and she made him look at him. The pure rage in his eyes stopped her short of scolding him and simply sent him to the principal's office.

* * *

Alvin fumed silently on his way to the office. He had almost never been more ticked off. Dave's decision still took the cake. But Darren insulting his brothers—insulting Simon—was almost just as bad. He wished he had gotten a good few more hits in before Ms. Smith got him off him.

"In trouble again, Alvin?" Brittany's voice reached him when she came out of the bathroom. She put her hands on her hips. "When will you learn to-"

"Would you shut up!" he snapped. Brittany fell silent. "Just, shut up!" His voice rang down the empty hall and a couple of classes with open doors had some nosy students looking to see what was going on.

Simon happened to do so as well, recognizing Alvin's voice. He asked his teacher to be excused and went down the hall, watching Brittany walk back to class and Alvin continued his trip to the office. "Alvin!" he called. Alvin stopped and turned, looking back at his brother.

All his anger left when his brother embraced him tightly. Alvin buried his face in Simon's shoulder and clung to him like he never wanted to let go. In reality, he really didn't. Simon pulled back from the hug. "What are you doing out of class?"

Alvin looked away, almost ashamed. "I got sent to the principal's office for beating up Darren." Simon sighed.

"Alvin-"

"He insulted you guys, Simon! No one insults my brothers in front me!" Alvin snapped at Simon for the first time. Simon looked almost hurt, but he hid it. Alvin glared at the wall. "I'm tired of being told to control my anger. I can't!" He looked back at Simon, seeing his brother's eyes had tears in them. Alvin's anger evaporated into concern and guilt. "Si…? I'm sorry."

"It's not you, Alvin," Simon said, wiping his eyes. His ability to keep himself reserved was deteriorating, and Alvin snapping at him had hurt, and he was certain that's why he had gotten emotional. But he knew Alvin hadn't meant to do so, so he wasn't going to hold it against him.

"I just miss you, Si," Alvin whispered. "The little things like now don't do much anymore. I do enjoy them; it's just not enough…"

"I know, Alvin," Simon whispered back.

* * *

"Beating up another classmate, Alvin?" Dave asked in shock. Alvin wondered how he could still be surprised about these things. "Suspension for a whole week?"

Alvin had the impulse to shrug. But he fought it.

"And to make things worse, you're practically failing every class but P.E." P.E. was Alvin's venting class, and so he could easily partake in the activities every day. It was dodge ball ironically, and he took full advantage of attacking his classmates with good reason.

"Well then it looks like I won't be getting straight F's this semester then, huh?" Alvin asked with sarcasm tinged into his voice.

"Alvin-"

"Save it, Dave," he cut in and went to his bedroom door. "I'll save you the trouble." He went into his room and slammed the door shut.

Dave sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and heading downstairs to get started on dinner.

* * *

Alvin lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Simon was at the library until he knew dinner was done. And then after dinner they had chores till a few minutes before bedtime. Dave was very thorough in making sure they had no time to spend together. And Alvin hated it.

He sighed upon feeling his body come to life due to his unsatisfied sexual desires and he didn't want to have to be the one to tame it. It wasn't the same. He missed Simon and his touch. He blushed as he recalled that night a little over a week ago and covered his face with his pillow. He wanted his brother.

Simon sighed, flipping through another book without even reading it. He knew time would go by faster if he did actually read it. He just couldn't get into it anymore. He wanted to spend his free time with Alvin like he used to. He missed his voice, the way his eyes lit up when they were together, and the way he blushed and moaned when he took charge.

He missed Alvin and he was steadily going crazy because of their time apart. He tried not to think too much about their moments together, not wanting to cause an embarrassing scene in such a place, like he had done a few days ago. Luckily he had managed to escape unnoticed. He sighed once more. He missed his brother.

* * *

And by the time nightfall came around, the temptation and need to be near his brother became too much for Simon. Against all rational thought, he made it up in his mind to pay his brother a visit once Dave and Theodore had settled in.

Playing the waiting game wasn't a joy for Simon. He got no further in his studies, nor did he turn many pages in his books. The only thing he was aware of and focused on was his growing arousal. Should he take care of it now or later? His plan only called for getting just a few minutes of face time - at least - with Alvin. Sure they might share an embrace or an impassioned kiss, but that would be it. Being in the same room with his brother, alone and after dark was risky as is; trying anything more with Dave just a few steps away was absolutely insane.

With that thought, Simon unbuttoned his pants, still sitting at his desk, and pulled his throbbing member out. He kept his eyes clenched shut, his memory went into overdrive playing back the memory of his brother and himself. Panting. Grinding. Simon kept his lips pursed as he stroked himself at a steady pace. He cupped himself with his left hand and placed his thumb against the base of his shaft, keeping the pressure on. His right hand kept a tight grip around his length and lessened each time his fingers slid up to the crown. A few desperate pumps and Simon's knees were drawing together, his muscles tensing. He stifled a grunt as he came. A few streams found their way to the desk, the remainder dribbled over his thumb and index finger. He shuddered and settled back into his chair. It was good, but not nearly as great as it had been with Alvin. His beast sated, Simon cleaned himself and his desk quickly and decided it was safe enough to pay his brother a visit.

Simon tiptoed down the hall to Alvin's room, minding the hardwood flooring and their weak spots. Dave tended to be a light sleeper and it would not do to have him wake up and check on his brothers and himself. What normally took a couple seconds to negotiate took nearly three, nerve-wracking minutes. Simon found the doorknob in the darkness and turned it slowly. He crept into Alvin's room and closed the door behind him, not once making a sound.

"Alvin," Simon whispered, "Alvin, wake up!" The younger chipmunk strode over to his sibling's bedside. "Come on, please. We don't have much time."

Simon was about to give his brother a gentle nudge until his eyes caught something down in his brother's sheets. Alvin was sleeping on his back with the thin fabric tossed almost casually over him. The area around his crotch was, in fact, tenting up.

"Well, at least you're finally getting some good sleep."

At this point, Simon was ready to throw in the towel and head back to his room and pass out for the night. But a familiar tingling sensation in his own loins stopped him on a dime.

_Already?_ The bespectacled chipmunk looked down at his own hardening erection. He could practically feel the seminal fluids building up within his body, eager to be let out.

He eyed his brother and the situation twitching beneath the sheets.

_Well, he does deserve _some_ relief with all that has happened since last week, _Simon tried to rationalize. He thought back to the documents he printed out and gave to Alvin all those days ago. There was one thing he could try...

Simon crept to the lower half of Alvin's bed and gingerly lifted the sheet. The view of Alvin's boxers, straining against his length, greeted him. He felt his own arousal twitch. He leaned forward slowly and snagged the elastic band around his fingers and pulled it back. Alvin's erection bounced out into view, and Simon could only stare. It was the first time he'd actually gotten a look at his older brother down there. It was thin and absolutely rigid, a few inches in length. Although fully aroused, it still looked smooth and soft to the touch. There was even a bead of pre at the tip.

God, Simon's own desire increased tenfold. He undid his pants again and let his member feel the cool night air again.

His heart raced as he knelt down, opened his mouth and let the tip of his tongue roll over Alvin's erection. A salty and sweet taste overloaded Simon's senses and his own desire began to drip.

Alvin hissed at the touch. His back arched slightly and his hips rose, inadvertently causing the underside of his member to glide against Simon's lips. He still remained asleep.

Rather than panicking, Simon used this to his advantage. He kissed Alvin near the lower end of his shaft and let his tongue dip out to drag a little lower, partly over his scrotum, and back up again. From there on he planted another kiss and trailed several of them northward until he, once again, reached the tip. Fuelled by his desire and need to please, Simon opened his mouth and took his brother inside. He wrapped his lips tightly around his member and slowly took in the entire head. He moved up and repeated this process. On the ninth or tenth trip down, Alvin's hips started to buck slightly.

Simon looked up; his brother was still fast asleep. He continued on.

Knowing his brother was gaining something from this experience, Simon tried something else. Once he had fully taken in the head, Simon used the tip of his tongue and slid up and down the strip of flesh that connected it with his shaft. He began to suckle.

After a few moments of repeating these highly effective patterns, Alvin's eyes fluttered open. At first he thought he was still asleep, but quickly came to realize he wasn't... and Simon was crouched over the side of his bed...

"What? Simo-" the remainder was cut off by a sudden moan.

Simon looked up to see his brother, propped up on his elbows, head pulled back. He wanted his full attention. The younger chipmunk brought his hands up to Alvin's thighs and gave them a squeeze. He opened his mouth a bit more and sunk down further, eventually taking in everything. Simon kept his eyes locked on his brother until he looked down on him. Alvin tried to smile, but only to keep his jaw slack.

Keeping his eyes on Alvin's, Simon carefully crawled onto the bed, and between his legs. He kept on using his mouth to pump his brother's length, suckling every time he made an upward motion. His left hand kept a firm grip on Alvin's thigh, while his right hand grasped his own aching member.

Alvin panted lightly and started bucking his hips again. As Simon's speed increased, the bucking became more erratic. The panting became louder.

Simon was so very close now. And he could tell from the throbbing and bucking that Alvin was too.

"Oh, God, Simon... Simon... I'm gonna-"

Simon drew his mouth up to the head and suckled hard.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Alvin rasped a wee bit too loud.

And with accompanying grunts, Alvin shot several hot jets of his seed into his brother's waiting mouth.

Simon thrust his hips forward, coming just second after his brother. Unfortunately, his ejaculate only found Alvin's mattress and a bit of his older brother's inner thighs. He and Alvin lay there quietly, reveling in the moment.

The younger chipmunk swallowed his brother's essence just as they heard floorboards creaking from the other side of the house.

Dave had woken up, and he was heading down the hall.

There would be no time for Simon to bolt for his room, none at all.

Simon dove to the opposite side of Alvin's bed and pressed himself as close as he could to the floor. Alvin covered himself up and turned away from the rest of the house.

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open.

* * *

_**Haha! Cliffhanger! Yes, we so left you guys hanging! No worries, we shall be updating soon! Please review for us!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up. Pikachu master and I had thrown some ideas around and we both agreed it'd be best to put them into the next chapter coming up. Sorry again for the long wait.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
**_

* * *

As Dave made his way to Alvin's bedroom, he dreaded what he would see. He hasn't had any visual proof to what Theodore had said, but then Theodore hasn't been known to lie in habit. He got to the door and heard some soft movement as he put his hand on the doorknob. He found himself stalling before turning it and peeking in. All he was shown was Alvin's back, curled into a small ball on his bed. He smiled in relief and closed the door back before heading back down the hall to his room.

Simon prolonged getting up from his hiding spot until he was sure Dave was in bed. He crawled around Alvin's bed and over to his scattered clothes and pulled them back on. Alvin sat up in his bed, watching Simon with wonder and a blush.

Feeling eyes on him, Simon looked at Alvin, adjusting his shirt. No words were spoken for a few moments.

Alvin felt as though all his stress had been drained from his body. His anger and frustration—which was clearly mostly sexual—was completely out of his system. He didn't know what to say to Simon. He wasn't sure if thank you was something you say to someone for doing something like that to them.

Simon blushed under Alvin's gaze, wondering if maybe he had done too much. But clearly Alvin enjoyed it, seeing as he had made him come. But still, the silence between them didn't ease his nerves.

"So, uh…" Simon tried to break the silence but he didn't know how to. He didn't want to mention how much of a close call that was, but that was really all that came to mind. "That was a close one."

Alvin bit his lip, his blush deepening. "Yeah…" Simon smiled, seeing his brother's blush despite the darkness.

"And it's your fault."

Alvin glared, about to protest, but remembering that Dave was close to his room, and a light sleeper. He knew Simon meant it as a joke, but his pride took a huge blow. He was hoping Simon wouldn't mention anything related to his tendency to be a little noisy. Even if this was his first time displaying it so effectively.

"Shut up…" Alvin muttered, pouting and looking away.

* * *

The next day, like all the others before, was spent being carefully monitored by Dave while they were home. Both Alvin and Simon kept especially vigilant, figuring that their dad knew much more than he was letting on. Of course, that very much could have been paranoia on their part (Dave had, indeed, spent not another second thinking over the events of the night, chalking it up to his imagination in his half-asleep state). Still, it was much better for them to be safe than sorry. The healthy orgasms both brothers had achieved kept the moods a bit brighter, Alvin a bit less cranky, and Simon a bit more on-task with his homework and hobbies.

A couple more days in, though, the hormones took over and wrestled the boys' will into submission. Like a roller coaster ride from hell, the two were sent down another high speed plunge of depression and anxiety. The urges came back with a vengeance. Simon couldn't help but be aware of his growing erection every time he caught a glimpse of his older brother. Alvin, as far as Simon could tell, was experiencing the same reactions. He would always excuse himself, as politely as he could muster, from the rest of the family and huff off to either his room or the bathroom, for God knows what. The bespectacled chipmunk could only wonder, and doing precisely that gave him that oh-so-uncomfortable feeling he'd gotten used to over the past couple weeks.

One particular occasion occurred when the family was gathered together in the kitchen. Alvin and Simon were busy with homework at the table while Dave and their younger brother decided on a new meal. Well, at the moment Theodore was going it alone, the engineers at the studio had called about something-or-other and their dad was forced to listen.

The older siblings were going along just fine, their desires boiling, yet sated, merely being in each other's company. But when Simon lost grip of his pencil and went to retrieve it, Alvin had a go for it as well. The brothers' hands brushed together. They drew back immediately, as if both had touched scalding water.

Neither Dave nor Theodore had noticed the sudden jolt.

Suddenly very aware of himself and Simon sharing such close proximity, and the combination of their bare skin touching, Alvin's body reacted accordingly in a way that would make him very uncomfortable staying in the room with the others. Like the other times, Alvin excused himself from the table and bounded off upstairs. Simon was left physically in the exact same position, and this time he wasn't going to let Alvin get away with what he was doing alone. He kept a close eye on the other two. Dave went about his business on the phone. Theodore stood at the counter, yet again, looking over the recipe for a new dinner. Simon waited a few seconds, trying to put at least a little bit of a buffer between his and Alvin's departure.

Simon marked his place in his science book, shuffled a few papers, and made to search through his book bag - looking for something he knew wasn't there.

"Ah, the other worksheets are probably at my desk. I'll be right back," Simon muttered. Again, Dave and Theodore didn't seem to notice.

He snuck off to his room, and to wherever Alvin was satisfying himself.

* * *

Simon's keen ears caught Alvin's poor attempt at quiet noises and he couldn't help but chuckle. His brother really was noisy. He was glad Dave and Theodore were downstairs; otherwise he would have been caught in no time flat. He made his way over to Alvin's room and tapped the door twice. It was his way of telling Alvin it was him. They hadn't come up with many ways to get around Dave's separation, but they did make ways of telling each other things via Morse code when and if they tried to. In this case, the two light taps were like saying Simon's name, since his name was two syllables.

He was let into his brother's room, a risky move indeed, but he didn't care. Shutting the door behind him, Simon saw Alvin sitting on his bed, his clothes still on, but his hand jammed into his jeans. Alvin looked over at his brother with a blush. "I hate this, you know," he announced, pulling his hand out. "I can't even do it as good as you do."

Simon smiled at the compliment. "I could hear you down the hall. You really should work on how noisy you are. At the rate you're going, Dave will catch you." Alvin buttoned and zipped his jeans and folded his arms over his chest. Both boys were still highly turned on, but apparently Simon wanted to lecture him first.

"I'm not noisy, Simon. You just have too good of hearing," Alvin defended.

"Which is why Dave came to the room last night?" Simon asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"So you're blaming me now?" Alvin demanded. Simon would be lying if he didn't think Alvin was hot when he was mad.

"Well, it is your fault, Alvin," he said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have done what you did, Simon," Alvin retorted. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"I couldn't just leave you like that. And besides, you can't say the thrill of getting caught at any moment doesn't make it even better," Simon said.

"So then why are you telling me I should work on not being loud?" Alvin demanded.

"Because we were _this_ close to getting caught, Alvin!" Simon snapped. "And what do you think would have happened if Dave walked in on us?"

"I don't know, Simon!" Alvin was getting very upset, not to mention hurt, at Simon's words. He didn't mean to be so loud, and he knew he had been. But what did Simon expect? "You just walk into my room and I wake up to you giving me a damn blowjob! At that moment, everything outside the room didn't occur to me!"

"The point is, Alvin, is that we both have things we need to work on. Yours is your tendency to be loud," Simon said.

"I am not _loud_!" Alvin snapped. Alvin didn't care if it was true or not, he refused to take the blame of them almost getting caught. "And like I said, you shouldn't have done it in the first place. You know Dave's a light sleeper, you know how close to my room he is!"

"So now it's my fault?" Simon demanded. "Because I can control the volume of your voice?"

Alvin climbed off his bed and stalked towards Simon. "If getting caught is all you're worried about, then we can just stop this whole thing! No more sneaking around, no more midnight visits, no more anything!" He went over to his door and held it open for Simon. "We can start as soon as you get out of my room."

Simon didn't bother arguing with his brother. At this point he was highly upset with him and the whole situation. "When you have trouble getting off, don't come crying to me." Alvin slammed his door behind Simon, alerting Dave and Theodore from downstairs.

Dave didn't have to go and see where Simon had gone, because he entered the kitchen and gathered up his homework. Without a word to the two occupants in the room, Simon took his work with him upstairs and resumed it in his room.

* * *

Things didn't improve in the slightest over the next few days for the brothers. Despite the mutual agreement to cease their extracurricular activities, they couldn't will their bodies to not react to the sight of the other. If it wasn't the sight of one another, it was stray thoughts, or accidental contact, which both brothers did their best to avoid. When none of the above could be avoided, they had resorted to arguing once more, hoping the hurtful words could remedy their body's desire for the other. Maybe even reverse the feelings they had for one another.

All they really succeeded in was pissing each other off. The hurtful words only caused more issues and it didn't get rid of the pure lust they held for one another.

Dave sighed as another shouting match bounced up and down the halls. All he could think was: _What have I done…?_

* * *

**_So there it is! This chapter should have been up days ago! I hope you all enjoyed it and please, please review!  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yes, I know, I know. A short chapter after a long wait. This chapter was done mostly by pikachu master, since I am lacking internet for I don't know how long. I can safely say that I will be working on the next chapter while I'm offline. **_

_**I have been asked to leave a note about my other stories. Which seems unnecessary since I explained how my stories will be going in my Announcement. But I will humor those who are curious.  
**_

_**To be blunt: Any story that isn't a random one-shot or this one is NOT going to be updated until this story is finished.  
**_

_**Also, for those who read my new story In Too Deep, I got an anonymous review that wasn't too friendly. And so, I just want to say that despite the comment, my Alvon stories will continue to be written and uploaded. I can't say if the reviewer even read the story, or the summary. But they should know that whether they like it or not, I MYSELF will continue to write what I write. But to ensure those who have something negative to say about what I write don't hide behind the fact that I allow anonymous reviews, I am disabling them once more. **_

_**That's all I have to say.  
**_

_**Warning: incest  
**_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
**_

* * *

"Great... just great, Alvin." Simon shunned his older brother from the other side of the attic. "You were supposed to make sure the hatch was secure... Now what do we do?"

"Oh relax, Simon," Alvin said. He made his way over to their only means of an exit and waved his brother's hands away from the door. "I'm sure we can get it open." Alvin gripped tightly with both hands and pulled slightly. When that didn't work he had several bouts using all of his strength. "Um...or not..." Alvin chuckled nervously under Simon's heated glare.

Simon tugged at his collar. It wasn't in his mind that the temperature had climbed since they'd gotten up to the dark storage area. "Doesn't help we couldn't get the fan up here," he said dryly.

Alvin fanned himself as well and walked over to a box and sat down. "Don't remind me. It's way too stuffy in here." Alvin rolled up his sleeves.

"First Dave almost spotting us and now this..." Simon mused aloud, putting up his own sleeves and wiping his brow."

"Hey, don't blame that on me!" Alvin snapped, glaring at Simon. "I know you're thinking it."

"Of course I'm thinking it, I just said it." Simon shot an equally deadly glare.

Alvin rolled his eyes away from Simon. "How long you think we'll be stuck in here?" Alvin adjusted his collar, his fingers lingered at the fabric like he was in contemplation of just taking the thing off.

"At least a few hours," came the reply. "With Ellie and Theodore in their kitchen, they'll lose track of time. And you try telling me a time you remember Dave coming home from a session at the studio." Simon's hands absently brushed over his arms, wiping the beading sweat away.

"A few hours!" Alvin exclaimed, jumping from his seat. "I'll suffocate by the time we get outta here!" He stalked over to Simon and covered his brother's nose and mouth. "Don't breathe anymore air! You'll take it all!"

Simon pulled back from his brother and tore his hands away from his face. "Relax, Alvin. The air's coming in just fine, see?" He pointed to the small, shuttered opening. "We'll be able to keep breathing. There's just no place for the air to flow through."

"Relax? Relax! Are you out of your mind? We're stuck in here for a few HOURS!" Alvin paced the small area.

"You're not gonna make yourself cool down any faster doing that."

Alvin shot a look to his brother, huffed, and sat back on the box. "Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?"

"No, it is. And it's getting to be unbearable."

Alvin sighed and removed his cap, fanned himself with it and ran his free hand through his damp hair.

Simon sat there in silence, deep in thought. He was burning up and there wasn't going to be any relief as the day progressed. Today was going to be a day where he'd be away from his brother and too busy with physical work to realize it. Now he was sitting there and hating the fact that he'd have to eventually undress - it was inevitable, it would happen with all the heat - but he would have to do something. Thinking small, be kicked off his shoes and socks and put them off to the side. It was a little better... not much, but a start.

The older chipmunk looked over at Simon upon hearing a soft thud. "What are you doing?" He scanned the area across from him and nodded. "Good idea." Alvin followed suit and wiggled his toes in contentment.

"I have them occasionally." He didn't bother hiding the anger that had built up over the hours and days.

The heat was still unbearable and it felt as if it continued to climb.

Alvin glared at the tone, but resorted to remaining silent, for the moment.

The minutes passed without a word between the brothers.

Not being able to take the rising heat, especially now that his body was bitterly emitting it like an aura, Simon removed his shirt and dropped it to his side. That would have to do - nothing more, he assured himself. He ignored he felt a twitch beneath his boxers.

Alvin glanced at his brother upon hearing some movement and his head snapped completely towards him, staring with something short of a look of pure awe. He shook his head and looked away, cringing at feeling more heat, on his cheeks. He kept his fingers clasped on the box, refusing to follow Simon's lead.

The younger chipmunk was not ignorant to his brother's glances, his eyes had adjusted to the low lighting just fine. He noticed how his brother now avoided eye contact. He also caught a glimpse of how his legs shifted.

Simon let out a sigh. "Just take the damn shirt off, Alvin. We both know how hot it is in here."

Suddenly hit with a wave of hurt at Simon's angry tone, Alvin did as he was told, but held the shirt bunched up in his arms and against him, as though using it as a shield.

The minutes ticked on. Both brother's sat in silence, neither knowing just quite how long they'd been stuck in the attic. Outside, the sun climbed higher, the temperature grew hotter. The winds outside picked up and blew even more warm air inside.

Alvin soon discarded the shirt from his lap, it had only increased his body temperature and glared at it as though it had offended him. He still refused to look in Simon's direction, afraid of staring. He also didn't want to say anything, afraid of causing an argument. He didn't like Simon's angry tone, for some reason it hurt him more than angered him at the present.

The jeans were becoming a burden to the bespectacled chipmunk... they would have to go, there was no other way around it. It didn't matter much, he still had a thin pair of boxers on. Alvin couldn't see that well in the dark, so his arousal (that he was forced to acknowledge) wouldn't be that evident. Even as he thought, Simon ignored what his body desired - what it needed.

Alvin shifted in discomfort. He could feel his sweat building up under his jeans and he could feel it getting hotter in the attic. He was going to lose his mind! But he didn't want to just be nearly naked in front of Simon...

As if reading his mind, the younger chipmunk undid his jeans and barely managed to slip them over his sticky legs. He dropped them with an audible 'clump' and crouched forward, elbows on his knees, hiding his throbbing erection.

Alvin looked over at Simon and he barely managed to keep his eyes from widening. Simon looked hot! Not literally speaking. His hair was damp with sweat, his face had a light shine as well, and his position only further turned Alvin on. He looked away, still stubbornly refusing to strip.

Another sigh. "Just do it, Alvin."

"No," Alvin's response was immediate. He knew he'd cause an argument, but he refused to expose himself so easily.

"You're not making it easier on yourself, you know. We're gonna be up here for awhile, so you might as well just get as comfortable as you can get."

Alvin mumbled under his breath, stood, removed the jeans quickly and sat down against the box, keeping himself hidden with propped knees. "Happy?"

"You don't see me rushing over there to give you another blowjob, do you?"

Alvin turned crimson. "Would you shut up?" He was more than humiliated at Simon's statement. "Just be quiet!"

"No problems with that here, because we're dead once Dave gets home. It was part of my chores to clean up here. You were supposed to be out with Brittany."

Alvin groaned and covered his ears with his hands. "I'm tuning you out now!"

"At least tell me why you came back, entertain me before we're grounded for life."

Alvin sighed, realizing he'd need to be completely deaf in order to succeed at his goal of tuning Simon out. "Don't worry about my reasons."

"Enough bullshit!" The younger chipmunk had had enough and decided to take initiative.

Alvin shook his head, ignoring Simon's exclamation.

Simon stood up, and in a swift movement, made his way to his brother and accosted him. "Why!"

Alvin was shocked by this change in Simon, and was immediately turned on. Still, he averted his gaze to the boxes, not answering his brother.

"Is it because of this?" Simon's hand shot forward and grabbed Alvin through his boxers.

Alvin's breath caught and he bit his lip to stifle a moan, his blush returning tenfold. He brushed Simon's hand away. "N-no!"

"We're gonna get caught up here, might as well enjoy it." Simon said bitterly. His hand went back inside the boxers and grabbed the head of his erection and worked his fist back and forth.

Alvin was caught between being aroused by Simon's anger, and hurt by it. He fought the urge to buck against Simon's actions. Simon leaned forward and roughly pressed his lips against Alvin's. He used his tongue to pry them apart and assaulted his muscle. Alvin moaned, his back arching. He reached up and gripped Simon's shoulders tightly, pulling him closer. Simon took a stray hand and pulled his boxers down, letting his own throbbing erection spring forth. He guided his hips so that the head of his arousal glided over Alvin's, smearing each others precum. Alvin bucked in response, moaning into the kiss; he trailed his hands to Simon's waist and pulled him closer. His brother pressed his hips forward as well, letting the sensitive head and shaft rub and grind against his Alvin's, causing him to moan louder and forcefully pull Simon closer, putting more roughness into the actions. One hand pressed and clawed at Alvin's back while the other moved back into place around his length and he started stroking again. Alvin trembled in Simon's grip; it felt so good being touched by his brother again, being kissed again. He tilted his head to the side, deepening their kiss further and bucking in time with Simon's strokes. After a few minutes, Simon took his hand away, pulled his hips back and maneuvered his erection under Alvin's, barely brushing against his balls and eased the tip further back. It was a strange sensation, Alvin thought, feeling the upper side oh his brother's hardness rub against his sac, and graze against the underside of his butt. He parted his legs slightly, unsure of what to do next, all Alvin knew was that he was enjoying this taboo happening, the wrongness of his brother placing himself near his puckering opening.

"Oh God, Simon. Please." Alvin hissed.

His brother smiled with the slightest hint of menace in his eyes. "What do you want?" Simon's fingers grasped tighter at his skin; his lips pressed firmly against his neck.

"Do it."

He could feel Simon's lips curl into a grin against his throat. "Do what?"

"...Have sex with me?"

Simon chuckled lowly, not missing the questioning tone his brother spoke with. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Alvin didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes..."

* * *

_**Once again, I apologize for the length, and I ask that no one complain about it. I am not happy about it myself, but at least it's something. So, please review. Fuel my 'I wanna update as soon as possible' tank that's going on empty right now, please!**_

_**Thanks!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this chapter is so late. I finally got permanent internet here at home! **_

_****__**Thank you Pikachu master, for being an awesome co-writer so far and I just want to mention how fun writing with you has been! And looking forward to continuing the fun writing till the story finishes!**_

_**Warning: sex (which is at the beginning of the chapter) and language  
**_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
**_

* * *

Simon firmly gripped Alvin's waist, hoisting him onto his lap—Simon was sitting on his knees against his heels—the action drove him even deeper into his brother, who gasped in both pleasure and pain. Simon had skipped the preparation process due to the claim that they didn't have much time.

In doing so, he made this experience far more painful for Alvin than it should have been. His older brother did the best he could to not show just how much in pain he was at the current moment. It did feel good, but only to an extent. He knew that Simon's sexual frustration, along with his anger and irritation with Alvin himself, was what was driving this experience and making it the way it was.

Alvin kept a lightweight tight grip on Simon's shoulders as he repeatedly thrust into him, the hands on his waist holding him in place so he couldn't move much. Alvin let out a loud moan as Simon increased the pace, and Alvin could feel him throbbing inside him and he knew he was close to his orgasm.

Alvin was far from his own orgasm, in fact, he couldn't even say if he was turned on to the point where he was even able to _have_ an orgasm. Any pain he felt completely overshadowed the pleasure, which turned him off. He bit back a groan as Simon thrust in one last time and he felt something erupt inside him, making him wince slightly, as he was now very sore and so Simon's essence passing his inside burnt some.

Simon's movements slowed to a stop as he rode out his orgasm and his grip on Alvin loosened as he caught his breath.

Alvin was reluctant to move, his body sore in various places. He too was slightly out of breath. He managed the strength to move, slowly lifting off Simon's slackening member and sitting on his knees in front of his brother, his breathing evening out. He didn't know what to say, he found he couldn't even _look_ at Simon now. He reached for his boxers and put them on. He suddenly remembered that they were stuck and almost groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Theodore smiled as he led Eleanor inside the Seville Residence. "Do you want a snack?" he asked her. Eleanor smiled sweetly.

"That'd be great," she said and followed him into the kitchen. "Where are Alvin and Simon? I haven't seen them lately." Theodore pulled out some strawberries and put them into a bowl, going to the sink and rinsing them thoroughly. Once they were well rinsed, he turned to Eleanor and handed the bowl to her. Her face brightened and she gave him a thankful smile.

"I'm not sure. I hardly see them too. Dave's always keeping them busy," Theodore answered. Eleanor took a bite of strawberry and smiled at the sweetness before chewing it and swallowing.

"Are they still getting along?" she asked. Theodore led her out of the kitchen and into the den, where they both sat down on the couch.

"I think they'd rather kill each other than get along. A lot's changed between them," he said. He heard a loud thump from upstairs and he looked at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?" Eleanor nodded. There was another thump and Theodore narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'll be right back."

* * *

They were dressed in their jeans now, but were much too hot to put their shirts on. Neither brother spoke up, leaving the air heavy with awkwardness and some tension.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Simon, are you in there?" Theodore asked from the other side of the door. Both older brothers' heads snapped to the door. Alvin was about to run to it, but Simon stopped him.

In a whisper he said, "No, Alvin. You're not even supposed to be here. Let me go, and when the coast is clear, I'll come and get you. Ok?" Alvin looked uneasy, but he nodded. Simon went to the door, pulling his shirt on as he did so and fixing himself.

"I got locked in, can you open the door for me, Theo?" he asked. The doorknob was turned and Theodore opened the door.

"How long have you been in there?" Theodore asked as Simon exited the attic.

"About an hour. I came up here to make room for the chair Dave wanted in here, and the door shut behind me," Simon said, glancing back inside before shutting the door behind him, only for good measure.

"You gotta be careful, Simon," Theodore said, leading him downstairs.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed.

* * *

Alvin sighed and sat down on a box, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his system. He hoped Simon would come back for him soon. He was tired, thirsty and craved a long, cool shower badly. He tried not to think of what just took place between them, but it was all he could do.

He had never seen Simon act so…menacing before. Where the only person he cared about was himself. He had never thought Simon was capable of such selfishness. But, he knew it was brought on by prolonged frustration—both sexual and nonsexual. That didn't, however, stop him from feeling anger towards his brother for it. But then he was to blame as well. He could have said no…but his own sexual frustration needed to be satisfied.

Alvin ran his hands through his hair. Wasn't something like that supposed to be more… passionate? More focused on both people instead of one? Where was the love in what had occurred between them?

Alvin sat straighter in shock. Since when was he concerned about love being involved? Since when did he even think about Simon like that? _I-I can't be—_

The attic door was opened and Alvin's head snapped to it. "Come on out. Theodore and Eleanor left to the park for a while," Simon said. Alvin stood and grabbed his shirt, heading for the door. He bypassed his brother, not looking at him, and made his way downstairs for a quick drink. Then he was going to take a long shower.

* * *

After the encounter in the attic from a few days ago, Simon was much more at ease. He wasn't frustrated anymore, and any trace of anger he'd been harboring had vanished. He was overall much happier.

But Alvin wasn't in the same boat. His sexual frustration hadn't been sated during their moment. Alvin didn't even know what to call that encounter. Angry sex was the best name he could give it. He had even gone as far as to call it a fuck, because anything else that didn't qualify as sex or fucking was not what they did. And that other thing was making love. And he was certain _that_ was not what they did.

Since he hadn't felt any real pleasure during their encounter—and he hadn't climaxed—he was still in the same as before the whole attic situation. But he didn't voice any of this to his younger brother. At the moment, he wanted nothing to do with him—intimately or brotherly. He simply couldn't look at him. He had been too caught up in his realization that he may—just may—be harboring actual feelings for his brother.

During all of their moments together, neither brother had brought up just what they felt for one another. All they agreed on was that it was beyond brotherly, and it was sexual. They used to just simply spend time together when intimacy was too risky, and it had been almost like a friendship of sorts. But now…

Now Alvin wasn't sure _what_ to feel. Clearly he felt something stronger, since he had wanted something more loving out of the experience with Simon. And he was borderline hating him for the way his brother went about it. _Would it have been different if I had asked him to make love to me?_ Alvin wondered. No…Simon was already frustrated beforehand. He was sure it would have ended up happening the same way no matter how he made his request.

Alvin shook his head. He should _not_ be even wondering these things. He and Simon were intimately involved and that was that. They were there for each other when they needed some satisfaction. But Alvin was too afraid to go to Simon. He didn't want to. He had to step back and just think. He needed to understand what he was feeling…and how long he had been feeling it.

* * *

Simon was confused on why Alvin had been avoiding him. He thought they had worked everything out in the attic. Surely if he felt better, Alvin did. After all, it was he who had asked for it to happen. Albeit, Simon had initiated the level up by…well, by giving that area on Alvin's body attention.

Simon sighed as he stared at his laptop. He knew enough to know something was wrong with Alvin. But what that was, was a mystery to him. He rarely saw Alvin, at least on the level of them being alone. He did see him when Dave and Theodore were around, like at dinner or when they were just home.

He hoped Alvin would talk to him soon…

* * *

Dave noticed the—yet again—drastic change in his oldest sons. One moment in time, they wanted nothing more than to spend time together. The next they would rather down a gallon of bleach cleaner than be in the same room as each other, yelling at one another, coming so close as to physically fighting…and then now… Now, it seemed like the issue had been worked out. Simon seemed happier. Alvin seemed…well, Dave didn't know how to describe it. Thoughtful? Although the arguing was done, he could see that Alvin was avoiding Simon.

_I hope this gets solved soon…_

* * *

For the first time in his life, Alvin actually _wanted_ to be in school. It was a complete one-eighty, especially considering the days leading up to the incident in the attic, when he'd give _anything_ to be home and alone with Simon. Now he used the school as a kind of sanctuary, for five days of the week anyways (he couldn't quite convince himself to show up for any weekend activities). He didn't pay much attention in class anyways, so it did give him some time to think. This time around his thoughts weren't revolving around his music career or any of the attractive girls that roamed the school's halls, Brittany included (a quick side-thought, he _was_ still quite enamored with the fairer sex, that was an interesting thing to note), they revolved around Simon.

_'He didn't mean to do what he did up there,'_ one part of his mind said.

_'That doesn't excuse him from doing that,'_ another part argued.

_'Yeah, but you still enjoyed it didn't you? Face it, if it hadn't been for the pain, if he had lubed you up and taken it slowly, you would've enjoyed Simon fucking you - cumming inside you.'_

Alvin felt himself twitch. He shifted around in his seat until his hardening erection was no longer pinched against his jeans. He hoped that he wouldn't be called to get out of his seat for any reason; he was sure that the tented crotch of his jeans was painfully obvious.

_'He kept pressing and pressing you. If you hadn't gone along with it, what do you think would've happened up there?'_

_'...No, no - you can't mean that he would've -'_

_'Raped you?'_

_'No! He'd never go that far. Never.'_

_'Really? He didn't seem to mind the pain you were in. As long as he got off, that was the important thing wasn't it?'_

_'We were both at each other's throats up there, it was hot, he couldn't see my face to tell that I was hurting. I didn't say anything to stop him, did I?'_

_'Why are you so quick to defend his actions?'_

_'I - I don't know...'_

_'...You love him, don't you? That's why...'_

_'Shut up! I do __not__! Not in that way, I mean, he's family - my brother...'_

_'A brother you've shared handjobs and blowjobs with; a brother who fucked your brains out - something you laid back and took. And you did too. Every. Last. Drop.'_

_'I mean... it was partly because of the thrill... but, I dunno. I guess there's a part of me that -'_

"Seville!" Alvin's algebra professor snapped from the front of the class.

Alvin's head bolted up from the palm of his hand. Had he just dozed off in the middle of class? "Sorry, sir, what was the question?"

His professor sighed. "Why don't you go to the restroom and splash some cold water on your face and _try_ to wake yourself up for my class."

Alvin scooted his chair back, "Yes, sir." He left class with enough haste so that nobody would catch the sight of the still-throbbing bulge in his jeans.

* * *

Simon, too, had pulled a complete one-eighty. Instead of longing for the weekends to pass and the summer and winter breaks to end, he found himself counting down the minutes to be able to head on home. It was nice to be able to share time with his family, especially Alvin. Without that burdening weight of _need_ on his chest. He hadn't expected such a powerful force such as that to arise within just by adding slight physical affection to the equation.

_Next time, I won't let those emotions and cravings get the better of me_, Simon thought to himself, staring down the clock while sitting and waiting in his chemistry class.

When that next time would be, Simon hadn't a clue. His need was sated. His Mr. Hyde had reverted to Dr. Jekyll. Alvin, definitely more so. Since that day in the attic he hadn't so much as let a hand slip near his. The younger chipmunk merely shrugged it off. They had their ways of dealing with the building urges; they had their own ways of dealing with fulfillment.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that Alvin barely even looked at him now. He was always so thoughtful, looking consumed by something going on in that mind of his. Maybe he should try and talk to him.

* * *

After school, Alvin grudgingly made his way to his locker to gather up the required books and notes he would need for his homework.

Simon looked around for his older brother as he exited his class at the end of the day. He turned a corner and saw him at his locker. "Alvin," he called, smiling when their eyes met.

Alvin's heart picked up speed and he hurried to stuff his books into his bag and shut his locker. Before he could turn and leave, Simon was beside him. Alvin immediately averted his gaze somewhere else.

Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder to turn him back around, and Alvin flinched at the electric jolt that shot through his system. He needed to get away from his brother. His blue eyes danced about the halls when he spotted his female counterpart. "Brittany!" he yelled over the noise the other students were making. "S-sorry, Simon," he muttered before leaving and hurrying to his counterpart.

"Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed when he gripped her by her elbow and dragged her away. "What are you doing?"

"Will you just go with it?" he snapped at her, chancing a glance back at his brother. He looked hurt and confused, but he didn't say anything.

Simon didn't know what was going on with Alvin. But he had to figure it out soon.

It took Alvin a moment to realize that now he would have to come up with an excuse to give Brittany for why he had dragged her away from her locker.

"And it better be good," she said as though reading his mind. Alvin sighed heavily.

* * *

_**So there is this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review for us!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, I had a busy co-writer. **_

_**-AlvonFan4Life19  
**_

* * *

"Alvin Seville, if you do _not_ stop dragging me wherever it is you're taking me, I will rip off your hand and slap you with it! Do you hear me?" Brittany snapped, yanking her wrist free from Alvin's hold and glaring at him.

"_Yes_ I hear you, Brittany. Who _can't_ hear you?" Alvin snapped back, tossing his arms out in exaggeration.

Brittany decided to ignore the comment this time, and instead folded her arms, if only to prevent him from grabbing her again. "Is there a good reason for why you decided to drag me out of school before I could grab my things?" Alvin rubbed the back of his head. He came up with nothing.

Brittany glared at him once more.

"_Please_ tell me you have a reason," she said. Alvin cleared his throat and looked away. He did, just not one he wanted to voice aloud. "Alvin, you are becoming weirder and weirder as the days go on." She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. She stopped and looked back at him, opening her mouth to say something, but decided against it and walked off.

Alvin sighed.

* * *

'_You know that you can't run from this realization,'_ that damned voice popped into his head again. Alvin sat on his bed, allowing the voice to penetrate his mind. _'You love him. Admit it.' _

_I-I can't love Simon…_ Alvin thought, feeling his heart constrict at the thought. _Our relationship is purely physical…_

'_But your emotions got added into the mix.'_ Alvin shook his head. No. He refused to believe it. _'Just admit it. You love your younger brother.'_

"No, I don't. I can't!" Alvin whispered aloud, covering his ears with his hands, his eyes clenched closed. He loosened the grip on his ears and opened his eyes partially. "Simon would…never love me. So…I can't love him…"

* * *

Simon had left Alvin alone since they got home from school. Maybe he just needed time to himself. It wasn't that he was suspicious of whatever Alvin was doing. But the fact that he was certain Alvin was avoiding him was becoming clearer. He didn't know what to think of it. Had he done something wrong?

He tried to think back to any recent issues they'd had but couldn't think of any that occurred since the attic. Alvin had been steering clear of him since then. He really needed to talk to Alvin. He just didn't know when. He lowered his gaze to his laptop, becoming increasingly concerned for his brother.

* * *

Alvin paced in his room, trying to do all he could to get the thoughts either out of his head or free from the subject of Simon. _'You do realize that the more you deny it, the more it's true, right?'_

The problem as of late, Alvin thought to himself was that his body was wanting something that he wasn't sure _he_ wanted - not from Simon, not from Brittany, not from any guy, nor any woman. It didn't matter to him; it'd all turn out the same anyways. Every time he saw a couple holding hands, kissing, or doing whatever, every time he saw any kind of reference to sex in movies or on television, he was immediately turned off.

Though he was far removed from the latter, as he was sitting in the back of class again, clearly not paying attention, but deep in thought nonetheless (this particular teacher had given up long ago on trying to discipline Alvin for not paying attention - somehow the grades were adequate, and he wasn't causing a scene like he used to), and nobody was engaging in hidden displays of affection, his thoughts were on those people hell-bent on practically turning two bodies into one.

He couldn't help himself. All of those men and women were essentially _using_ one another for their own selfish gains - he was sure of it. It was the way he felt about Simon, all those days and weeks leading up to the incident in the attic; he wasn't ashamed to admit that now. All those times he so much as grazed his skin along Simon's, every kiss, every intimate moment they shared built up to one thing - a release. It was a release that both he and his brother had felt, one that he had claimed for his own.

It took him awhile to realize it, but the whole 'love' thing, 'relationships', they were nothing but a cruel disguise for self-fulfillment, self-pleasure - that was all, and nothing more. Boyfriends and girlfriends, husbands and wives, lovers - all of them were just elaborately constructed closed fists or extended fingers. Simon and himself fit that description all too well.

He scoffed silently at the thought of himself and Simon, it immediately made him sick. His thoughts were all proven right with how Simon had been acting since the attic. He could tell Simon had no clue what had gone wrong at that time. And how his angry demeanor seemed to take a complete 180 afterward proved he was right. He had been nothing more than a method for Simon to have his release and that was it. If it was to be anything more, Simon would have made sure he had a good experience too. But all Simon cared about was himself.

_That's fine_ Alvin thought to himself. _I won't make that mistake again._ The bell ending the period went off and as everyone stood to leave they were given their homework at the door. Alvin rolled his eyes as he snatched the assignment, not caring if he caused a paper cut, and stormed out of the classroom. Next class was P.E.

* * *

Alvin pulled on his P.E. uniform and slammed his locker shut.

"Jesus, Al," one of his friends on his left said. "What's been up with you lately?" Alvin ignored him as he sat on the bench and put his shoes on.

"I think he needs to get laid," another friend joked. Alvin stopped in the middle of tying his shoe and turned an icy hot glare at his friend, making the laughter stop dead. "Oh come on, don't tell me you lost your sense of humor!" Alvin pulled his other shoe on and tied it. He stood, adjusted his top and stalked past his friends and locker mates, cutting his eyes as the one who made the comment.

_Get laid_, Alvin thought, his arms folded as he waited for his team to form. _That's the very __**last**__ thing I need. _They were playing tag football today. Alvin hoped some of his frustration could escape him through this hands-on sport.

When both teams were formed, the coach set the belts with their flags attached into the center of each group. When both teams were ready, the coach reinforced the rules and allowed them to play.

At the end of the school day, Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes all waited for Alvin so they could walk home like normal. They saw him exiting the building with his friends.

* * *

"I still can't believe you tackled him!" one person said. Alvin smiled with a shrug.

"Coach was _so_ mad!" another friend laughed. Alvin did as well and then he saw the others waiting for him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Alvin said. They all nodded and Alvin made his way to the group and led them off the campus and on the trek home.

Jeanette walked alongside Simon and asked, "Have you figured out what's wrong with him yet?"

"No, he won't talk to me," Simon answered. "I'll talk to him tonight."

* * *

The three brothers sat at the kitchen table doing their homework while Dave cooked. Dave had loosened his reigns a little with the older brothers since they barely had any conflicts. Not to mention little to no conversations. He was becoming increasingly worried for them.

Alvin wanted to hurry and finish his homework, eat dinner, and get the hell out of the same room as his younger brother. Despite everything, his damned body still reacted whenever he was in close proximity to him.

But this evening wasn't on his side.

* * *

After their homework and before dinner, Alvin took a quick shower. Once finished with that, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, going towards his room. Just before he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Simon call his name. His hand twitched with annoyance and he clenched his jaw, stifling a growl.

Simon approached Alvin, his eyes running along Alvin's exposed skin. His brother's long hair was neatly matted against his head, framing his face perfectly. His chest, back and abs were well defined for their age, not too much so to look weird, but just enough to know Alvin was indeed athletic. His older brother was—in a word—gorgeous.

Alvin tossed a look over his shoulder at Simon before facing him, folding his arms over his chest. "_What_?" he spat out in annoyance. Simon was shocked at the tone.

"I-I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in a while…" Simon said, keeping eye contact as he stood in front of Alvin. Last thing he knew he should be doing was eying Alvin's body.

"I haven't really been in the mood to talk, Simon," Alvin retorted, speaking with the same harshness Simon had in the attic. Simon blinked.

"I don't understand. What's wrong?" Simon asked. Alvin was more than ready to answer the question. But the fact that Simon had to _ask_ really set him off.

"If you don't know, then I won't tell you," Alvin said and went into his room, barely resisting the urge to slam the door behind him.

Simon stared at the closed door with mixed emotions. He was hurt by Alvin's anger with him and confused with why it was there. What had he missed?

* * *

Alvin scarfed down his food at dinner, still maintaining his goal of hightailing it out of there as soon as possible.

"Alvin, slow down before you make yourself sick," Dave said, watching Alvin with surprised eyes. Alvin swallowed a bit that was only half ready for it and eased the process with some water before looking at Dave.

"Sorry Dave," he said, and humored his dad by slowing down, mostly because he was only a bite or two from finishing now.

Simon watched Alvin, determined to get the issue out of him before the night was over.

* * *

After helping Dave clean up the kitchen, Alvin made quick haste upstairs, leaving his brothers behind.

Despite his goal to talk to Alvin as soon as he could, his responsible nature had him stay behind to ensure Dave needed no more help. "I can finish up from here, Simon. Thank you. You go ahead and get ready for bed now."

Simon nodded and left the kitchen, going upstairs and stopping at Alvin's door. He knocked twice, using the same method they would use when sneaking around behind Dave's back. He wasn't given a response. He knocked again and this time heard movement and Alvin opened the door.

"What?" he snapped. Simon narrowed his eyes at his brother's tone and folded his arms over his chest.

"I want to talk to you," he said. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Well I _don't_ wanna talk," he replied and moved to shut his door. Simon stopped the action with his hand and glared at Alvin.

"_No_, Alvin. We're gonna talk. _Now_," he stated firmly and pushed against the door, opening it. Alvin glared at him, but Simon saw the brief fear that shot through his eyes.

Alvin backed up as Simon entered the room and shut the door behind him. "_You_ talk all you want. But _I'm_ not saying a word," Alvin said and sat on the edge of his bed.

Simon rolled his eyes and went over to Alvin, leaning against the bed. "Why are you so upset with me?" Alvin said nothing. "You're acting like you were before we got stuck in the attic." Alvin's heart skipped a beat at the mention of that moment, but he didn't falter outwardly.

Simon straightened up and turned, leaning against Alvin's bed, his arms folded on it and resting his cheek against them, looking at his brother. He studied Alvin's face. There was a blush, Simon had seen Alvin blush many a times it was easy to notice now. He was still glaring ahead, but he seemed nervous now.

"Alvin, talk to me," he pressed gently. Alvin shook his head vigorously, not looking at Simon. _"If you don't know, then I won't tell you."_ Alvin's words bounced around in his head. Simon figured whatever was bothering Alvin, he knew about it. It's almost like the moment in the attic hadn't helped Alvin the way it helped him…

Simon thought back to that encounter.

Alvin glanced at his brother, seeing he was thinking. He felt dread filling him at the idea of Simon remembering the encounter. He had done his very best to hide that he had been in pain when they had sex. So maybe Simon wouldn't know about it. He hoped Simon wouldn't figure that detail out.

Simon's eyes practically shot out of his skull when he was done thinking. "Alvin," he breathed out. Alvin shook his head once more. "Alvin, why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you I don't feel like talking," Alvin retorted, his heart racing. He knew Simon would figure it out, he just hoped he wouldn't.

Simon stood up straighter, a seriousness in his eyes. "Alvin, I practically-"

"Don't," Alvin cut him off. "Don't say it! I said yes, Simon. I asked you to do it. Don't even _consider_ calling it that."

"But…" Simon was shocked. Had he been so caught up in himself, his own frustration, to not think of Alvin that whole time? "Did you feel any pleasure at all?"

Alvin bit his lip and looked away.

Simon was completely overwhelmed with remorse. He had done something terrible. Sure, Alvin had consented, but he hadn't given Alvin a second thought. He hadn't even prepared him! And it was his first time too!

"So, you've been sexually frustrated since then?" he asked. Alvin didn't answer. "Don't you want me to help you?"

"No," Alvin answered quickly. "No, I don't want anything from you." Simon remained silent. "Can you go now?" Simon nodded despite Alvin not looking at him and left his room silently. Alvin had to check to make sure the door was closed and then lay back on his bed.

He managed to avoid admitting his hidden feelings. And he hadn't been tempted to hit Simon. All in all, it went better than he had expected.

* * *

_**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't complain about the length, it was the best I could do. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had tried to keep this story going but Pikachu master wouldn't reply to my messages for a long time. It turns out that somewhere between this story's last update and being able to get in touch with him, he lost interest in writing Alvin and the Chipmunks stories. At least that's what he told me. **_

_**I also have my hands full with two children now. A 21 month old and a 1 month old. But I really, really wanna keep this story going. **_

_**But...it looks like I'm going without a co-writer now. I need you readers to tell me if continuing without Pikachu master is okay, since last time he disappeared I had refused to continue without him. It seems like if I want to continue I'll have to do so solo. So tell me if it matters to you guys if he's no longer apart of the writing in this story.**_

_**Please, please keep in mind I'm a mother, I have my kids to care for so if I don't update often enough, I'm sorry. But I plan on continuing this story. So please, bear with me. And keep reading and reviewing too! I know it's not very long, but I hope it's still good.**_

_**I love you all! I hope you like this chapter, please review! **_

_**Also my cover photo for this story is artwork done by Duiker/Lando and I do NOT own it! **_

_**-Alvon-Kogan-Fan19**_

* * *

Brittany eyed her male counterpart with both suspicion and concern. Alvin had been in an extremely irritable mood for almost a month now. Nothing anyone said or did helped the red clad chipmunk. He was quick to snap at them and it didn't take long for those who tried to help him to back off. It wasn't like him to be in such a mood and it was obvious to the eldest Chipette that everyone was too afraid to confront him. Everyone but her at least.

At the end of their school day, Brittany grabbed Alvin by his elbow and dragged him somewhere secluded so they could talk. "Brittany, will you let go?" he snapped, yanking his arm free when she loosened her grip. He adjusted his shirt with a scowl.

Brittany folded her arms over her chest, "You may be able to be rude to everyone else Alvin, but unlike them I won't let you give me your attitude so you may as well save it for someone else."

Alvin imitated her pose, lowering his chin toward his chest and glaring at her despite her words. "You have five minutes to say what you want to say before I leave," he stated.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't know what's up with you, Alvin, but whatever it is you need to get over it. You've been a jerk for the longest time." Alvin said nothing, simply raising his eyebrow. This was nothing he hasn't heard before. "The least you could do is not take it out on everyone. They haven't done anything to you."

Alvin stared at her for a moment, seeing her annoyance and concern. "I change my mind. I don't really care what you have to say." He turned and walked off.

Brittany was hot on his heels, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to turn around. The first thing she saw was his heated blue eyes before he pushed her away, the force behind it _almost_ knocking her to the floor.

"I really don't wanna have this conversation," Alvin spat. He faced her. "I'm tired of all of you telling me the same damn thing! I don't care if you don't deserve my attitude or rudeness! It's what you're gonna get from me so get used to it!"

Brittany stared at him in shock and he turned once more and walked off.

**...AATC...**

The brothers all sat at the kitchen table doing their homework in silence. It had taken Theodore's insistence and the use of his big green eyes to get Alvin to not shut his younger brothers out completely. He still copped an attitude like it was his new way of communicating but he spared Theodore and managed not to be too harsh when the youngest is around. But in order for that to happen he completely ignored Simon, not even acting as though he was in the same room as him.

Simon had long since gotten used to Alvin ignoring him. It had hurt at first and he had tried to get his brother to talk to him but it never ended well. So he left Alvin alone, more so for Theodore than anything else. Theodore couldn't stand it when they fought.

He glanced up from his worksheet and at Alvin. His older brother seemed to always have a scowl on his face. He rarely smiled now, only if Theodore did something cute or funny, and even then the smile didn't reach his eyes.

_I've given him his space, time to work whatever his problems were out on his own and it doesn't seem like he's even trying to, _Simon thought, pressing his pencil against his cheek in thought. _Maybe I should try to talk to him. One more time._ Simon knew the idea wasn't a good one. He knew the odds of it getting anything solved were slim to none. But he wanted to try, just once more to see if Alvin would talk to him.

Alvin looked up from his assignment and directly into gray eyes. Those eyes still made his stomach flip when he saw them and he cursed his body for reacting the way it did. Alvin glared at his brother, successfully making him look away and they both returned to their assignments.

Despite the heated look he had received, Simon's decision to talk to Alvin didn't waver. He just had to figure out when to talk to his brother. He had to make sure no one would interrupt them. And he had to make sure they had enough time. Getting Alvin to open up would take quite some time.

Simon had seriously contemplated confronting Alvin tonight, but he knew his plan to talk to him needed some more thought. He had to find a good place and a decent time so Theodore and Dave wouldn't intervene. He really wanted to get things back to something short of normal, but he was treading unpredictable territory and he had to be cautious.

**...AATC...**

Alvin smirked to himself as he stood by a few of his friends in P.E. _Dodge ball_, _one of my many favorite sports. _It wasn't something he questioned whenever his coach seemed to pick a sport that helped him vent his frustrations when he needed to. He just went with it.

Today had been a crappy day. Not only did Brittany continue to badger him, but he had noticed Simon hanging around him more often. It set his nerves on end, having his brother creeping ever closer into his personal space; it caused his sexual frustration to rise higher than it usually was.

No amount of dirty looks seemed to sway Simon, his brother would simply smile in return. It was an uneasy, cautious smile sure, but he had preferred it when Simon would look away. He had an idea what Simon was up to and although his motives could be worse, he had his walls up stronger than before.

Alvin shrugged both his shoulders, loosening himself up for the game. He grabbed a ball and got into position alongside his team. He was gonna have fun with this.

**...AATC...**

Simon paced as he waited for Theodore and Alvin to join him outside the school. He had spent a week thinking through his plan to talk to Alvin. Every now and then he wondered why he was putting so much effort into the simple task of taking Alvin and talking to him. He knew some of it was because Alvin was stubborn and he would need as much time as possible to try and clear the air between them. The other reason was probably because he was nervous. Alvin had become so unpredictable with his emotions and fighting had become one of his defense mechanisms. Simon highly doubted it would come to that, but it kept him aware that Alvin had violent tendencies now.

He had it all planned.

Theodore was to spend the afternoon and evening with Eleanor at the Chipettes' house and Dave was at work till later tonight.

Simon stopped pacing and smiled slightly, thinking back to when he and Alvin would sneak around behind Dave and Theodore's back. It was almost like that now, except...

Simon's eyes widened slightly. He kept forgetting Alvin's situation was more than just being upset with him. Maybe if he tried to ease his brother's sexual frustration then things would be less intense. He let out a long breath. That was more risky than simply talking to Alvin. His brother had made it clear that he wanted nothing on that level with him anymore.

Simon leaned against the wall, arms folded. It was obvious that he had been Alvin's only sexual interest since their first kiss. And from what he's noticed Alvin doesn't even seem interested in finding someone else to relieve his frustration with. It was like he was ignoring it. But Simon's seen Alvin when he's sexually frustrated when Dave had tried keeping them separated, so he was certain that Alvin's anger was brought on due to his sexual frustration.

But did he really want to try something like that again? Alvin gave him death glares just by looking at him, and the looks intensified ten-fold when he was within arms' reach of him. If he tried to even touch his brother in a brotherly way he couldn't imagine what Alvin would do. And to consider initiating something sexual was probably along the lines of suicide.

Simon couldn't deny that he was probably at the beginning stages of sexual frustration himself and he had vowed to never let himself get caught up in it like he had last time. He had considered finding someone else to help him relieve it, but the thought made him feel unfaithful to Alvin which was weird considering their relationship had been purely physical.

Heaving out a sigh, Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now was not the time to be doing this. He had to make a decision _now_.

The bell signalling the end of the school day rang throughout the campus and Simon looked to the entrance doors, waiting for his brothers to join him.

**...AATC...**

"Alvin, wait."

Alvin had just finished changing out of his P.E. clothes. He had left the gym, not failing to see Brittany waiting for him like she had all week.

He clenched his jaw, stopping but not turning around to face her.

Brittany walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Alvin was quick to retract from her touch, his eyes seething as he finally looked at her. Brittany looked shocked and slightly hurt by his reaction.

"Alvin, talk to me please. Seeing you like this...it..." She lowered her gaze from his. She hated looking at those eyes, those always angry blue eyes. She couldn't remember if his eyes had always been the dark blue they were now or if they had been a shade brighter, shinier and happier. She couldn't even imagine Alvin's eyes looking anything but the way they do now, and it broke her heart to know she had grown used to the angry orbs staring at her impatiently.

"It _what_?" he snapped. She remained silent, staring at his chest. Alvin let out a loud, annoyed huff. "I don't have time for this, Brittany. Either say what you want or stop trying to talk to me altogether."

There was silence, Alvin tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the other students exiting the building. With a roll of his eyes, he walked away from Brittany.

He really needed to stop giving her the time of day- "_It breaks my heart_!" Brittany snapped at his retreating figure. Alvin stopped at the way those words sounded. He didn't need to turn around to know Brittany was crying, or by the way her words came out, trying not to. There was pain etched all over what she said, the words cracking in certain places, and she even managed to put some anger in them.

Alvin had to decide if he was going to acknowledge what she said or continue walking, leaving her words hanging in the air. Really, what could he say? 'I'll be fine'? 'Stop wasting your time worrying about me'? Neither option would be true or consoling and he knew if he chose to reply, he had to make it something better than all his other responses. Something to show he understood her feelings, but there was nothing either of them could do for him. She needed to focus less on him and more on herself, for her own sake.

He ran a hand over his face before dropping it back to his side.

"I'm sorry," he said in a tone he only now used on Theodore. He turned slightly towards her, but not enough that he could see her. He really couldn't take looking into her eyes. He could barely handle Theodore's lately. He heard her breath catch at his apology. "If you really want to help, then stop being so concerned about me." He waited a moment to see if she would respond and when nothing was said, he continued his way out of the school building.

**...AATC...**

Theodore informed Alvin that he would be with Eleanor for some of the evening as soon as he finished his homework.

Alvin nodded, cutting his eyes at Simon when Theodore bounded up the stairs, eager to finish his assignments and spend time with Ellie. As soon as the youngest brother left, the tension between the older ones rose drastically.

"I know you have something planned," Alvin said, his eyes narrowed. His gaze kept Simon's pinned onto him, unable to look away.

"I-I-" Simon shook his head slightly, trying to deny it. Alvin had become so intimidating over the last month that he couldn't even form the words to deny his accusation.

"I _know_ you have something planned," he repeated. Simon remained silent this time. "I wouldn't try it if I were you." Simon's eyes widened. Was he threatening him?

Alvin turned, officially ending the discussion, and headed upstairs to his room.

Simon was speechless. He closed his mouth, which had dropped open at Alvin's warning, and narrowed his eyes in determination. He had made his decision. As soon as Theodore left, he was putting his plan into action.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. So here is the next one obviously. I wish the chapters were longer but then that would delay my updates. So I figured why not? The next chapter is almost done anyway. **_

_**There's a poll on my profile related to this story and I really need you all to vote on it. It'll help me move this story along better if you do.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19 (yes I'm back to this penname ^.^)**_

* * *

Alvin sat at his desk doing his homework when he heard Theodore announcing that he was leaving. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he silently asked whoever was listening to make sure Simon left him alone this evening.

He really didn't want to deal with whatever Simon had planned. He set his pencil down, rubbing his temples before standing from his seat and going over to his closet. He needed a shower. Showers always helped him relax. He picked out some pajamas and left his room.

**...AATC...**

Simon heard the shower start not long after Theodore had left and he swallowed down his anxiety. Alvin always showered after he did his homework. This gave him time to relax and clear his head. He had his mind wrapped around what he was going to do. He just hoped Alvin won't hate him, if he didn't already.

He let out a breath. No matter how much he tried to relax, he couldn't get his heart rate to return to normal. He hasn't been this nervous since they had messed around in the kitchen, nearly getting caught by Dave. He smiled slightly at the memory. Alvin was good at being submissive- Simon shook his head. This wasn't quite the time for these thoughts.

He closed his textbook and put it into his backpack. He ran his hand through his hair before standing and leaving his room, stopping in the hallway to listen for the shower. Upon hearing the running water, he made his way to the kitchen. With Theodore gone, someone was going to have to prepare dinner for them.

**...AATC...**

Alvin sighed heavily, standing under the warm running water. He couldn't get what Brittany had said out of his head. He knew people were hurt by the way he had been acting lately. But Brittany made it seem like he was doing it directly to her, like his intentions were to hurt her.

He smoothed his hair out of his face before turning the water off. He got out of the shower, grabbing his towel from the rack.

He was getting tired of being angry, but it wasn't like he could turn the emotion off. His anger came from something deep inside him and he wasn't ready to confront it. _Besides,_ Alvin thought as he dressed in his pajamas and combed out his hair. _Angry is a lot easier to be than anything else._

He messed around with his hair for a minute before putting his cap on and grabbing his dirty clothes, leaving the bathroom. The aroma of food traveled to him, making his stomach growl. He went into his room and deposited his laundry into his basket. He went to his dresser and pulled some socks out, pulling them on.

He sat on his bed for a moment, contemplating over whether or not he wanted to go downstairs, _knowing _Simon was down there. His stomach growled once more and he let out a breath before leaving his room and heading for the kitchen.

**...AATC...**

Simon heard Alvin on the stairs and once more his heart skyrocketed with nerves. As soon as his brother entered the kitchen, the tension between them grew.

Alvin eyed his brother before asking, "What'd you make?" Simon used a spatula to place two vegetarian patties onto two buns before turning the stove off and looking back at Alvin.

"Vegetarian hamburgers and french fries made from scratch," he answered, his eyes unable to meet Alvin's and so he settled his gaze on his brother's lips.

Alvin nodded in a thoughtful manner before approaching his brother and grabbing a plate with a burger on it and fries. "Thanks," he said before going to the table to sit down.

Simon watched him with unease. Should he join him or go to his room? This could be his chance to talk to Alvin while he wasn't in one of his moods. This was the most civilized it's been between them for the longest time and Simon wasn't sure how to react to it, and he wasn't ready to ruin it either.

Alvin sighed inwardly as he ate his food. He knew Simon had something planned and he figured he may as well get it over with now. He looked to his brother, eyebrow raised. "You gonna sit down and eat or what?"

Simon blinked, shaking his head to clear it before grabbing his plate and sitting down across from Alvin.

The two ate in silence, Alvin observing Simon every now and then. He felt a fluttering sensation start in his stomach and he quickly looked away from him. His annoyance grew, but this time it was at himself. When was this pathetic crush going to go away?

_'It's not a crush and you know it,' _his subconscious loved to remind him. _'You love-'_ Alvin pushed the thoughts away, absent-mindedly glaring at his food as he ate.

"Alvin?" Simon spoke up cautiously, noticing Alvin's heated glare. Alvin's eyes shot up to Simon's face, the glare softening slightly. "Are you okay?"

Alvin nodded once before continuing his hamburger. Simon had used that moment to see if Alvin would talk to him. _Guess not._

**...AATC...**

Simon and Alvin finished their food at the same time, both washing their own dishes. Alvin left to his room while Simon got to work cleaning the dishes he had cooked with.

Forty-five minutes later, the kitchen was clean and Simon dried his hands before making his way upstairs. He hesitated before stopping in front of Alvin's door. He spent a second debating with himself before he knocked.

There was silence.

Alvin opened his door wide enough that Simon couldn't see past him. "What?"

"U-uh...c-can we talk?" Simon asked nervously. Alvin eyed him, his gaze not hiding his obvious suspicion but with a heavy sigh he nodded and moved aside so Simon could come in.

"Let's get this over with," Alvin said, closing the door behind his brother and walking back over to his desk, gathering up his homework and putting it into his backpack. Zipping his backpack closed, Alvin lifted it from his chair. Turning around, he was prepared to put it away but was startled by the sudden appearance of Simon directly behind him.

Their eyes locked, something intense passing through them both before Simon gripped Alvin's upper arms, pulling him against him.

Alvin's eyes widened, his heart speeding up. "Wha-?" Simon cut him off with a kiss.

Alvin's pupils dilated, his cheeks quickly filling with a blush and his body almost immediately responding to the heated kiss. Alvin pushed against Simon's chest, breaking their kiss, both panting slightly.

"Wh-what are you _doing_?"

Simon searched Alvin's eyes silently, noting the panic and arousal. There were other emotions as well, but Alvin didn't give him the chance to decipher them as he forced himself from his grip and walked away from him.

Alvin's stomach was doing back flips, his lips tingling but he refused to acknowledge the sensations. It was what he had been craving for the last month. The feel of Simon's lips on his, his hands getting reacquainted with his body, the sweet release he knew only Simon could get him to reach. But everything about it was so _wrong_. Not because they were brothers although that contributed. But because of the emotional imbalance they had. Only one of them treating it like it was something special, and the other treating it as a method of getting off.

Alvin shook his head frantically before he opened his door, turning his head towards Simon, but not looking at him. "Get out," he said firmly but there was a slight waver in his voice. Simon didn't move, simply observing his brother from where he stood.

"Alvin-"

"No." Alvin left his room, determined to get away from Simon. He was almost to the stairs when he felt both Simon's hands gently grip his waist, stopping him and turning him around. "Simon, don't." Alvin pushed him back, but Simon still clung to his waist so it didn't do much to distance them.

"Let me do it right this time, Alvin," he said softly. Alvin's eyes widened, immediately knowing what he was referring to.

"No! No, no, no, no!" He pried Simon's hands from his waist, but Simon quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. This kiss was softer, slower and Alvin desperately wanted to return it.

He broke the kiss once more, glaring at his brother.

"This isn't a game, Simon! Stop it right now!" he snapped, backing away from him a few paces.

"You think I haven't noticed how sexually frustrated you are?" Simon asked. "You and I both know that's the root of your anger."

Alvin glared at him, remaining silent. Finally, he spoke up in a firm, angry tone, "If you so much as offer to _help_ me, I will never talk to you again, I won't look at you, be in the same room as you. It'll be like you don't exist."

Shock ran through Simon's eyes before he took a step toward him. Alvin gave him a warning look. "We help each other, Alvin. That's how it is since we started."

It shouldn't have hurt him. Because it was true. It had been an unspoken agreement. But he couldn't ignore the way his chest constricted at what he had said. He could feel his eyes threatening to mist over with tears and he looked away with a huff, folding his arms in an attempt to look annoyed and not heartbroken.

That's all it was, all it had been. _I'm so damn stupid for getting my emotions involved. _He clenched his jaw against his emotions, forcing them away.

"Alvin?" Simon didn't understand why Alvin was suddenly upset with their previous relationship. He was certain that they both enjoyed the arrangement. Up until the attic of course. _Maybe that's why...I can't believe I didn't think about it before._

"It's not because of the attic," Alvin spoke up as though reading his mind. Simon blinked. "Well, it is, but...it's complicated."

Simon knew he had to proceed carefully. He had a suspicion that Alvin wasn't completely aware that he was opening up. Even if it was only so much.

"Explain it to me," Simon urged gently, taking a small step forward.

Alvin looked at him, his gaze hard and Simon knew his brother's walls were back up again. "No."

"Alvin, please."

"_Simon_," Alvin said with a warning tone, his impatience clear in his expression. Simon backed down. Alvin heaved out a sigh, going back towards his room, eying his brother as he passed him. Simon turned and watched him go, the door closing behind him.

Simon made his way to his room, his mind buzzing. Not much happened, but at the same time more happened than he had anticipated. He rubbed at his right temple as he shut his bedroom door. There would be no sleep tonight since he would be thinking over all Alvin had said and done, trying to understand what his brother was feeling and figure out what he was hiding.

**...**

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and don't forget to vote on my poll! It's very important!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**PLEASE don't review if all you're gonna put is: "good job, update soon", "update soon please!", "nice chapter". Those aren't reviews and I'm tired of seeing them. Sorry. It doesn't motivate me at all.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Brittany walked downstairs, lured to the kitchen by the aroma of cookies and the fact that Theodore was here. She _really_ needed to talk to him, to anyone who may have an idea about what was going on with Alvin.

_'If you really want to help, then stop being so concerned about me.' _Brittany rolled her eyes. Yeah, right! That's like asking her not to love fashion! Simply impossible!

She entered the kitchen, smiling at seeing Eleanor and Theodore giggling to themselves as they prepared a batch of cookies. Looking around, she saw several plates piled with cookies. It was safe to say they had gone overboard. She walked further into the kitchen, getting her baby sister's attention.

"Hey Brittany," she greeted with a bright smile. Brittany returned the gesture. Ellie always seemed so much more happier with Theodore around. She hoped they would last a long, long time.

"Hey Ellie. I just came to talk to Theodore for a moment," she said, her baby blue eyes landing on the youngest Seville. Theodore smiled at her, wiping his hands with the apron he was wearing and climbing off the stool he had been standing on.

"Sure Brittany. What is it?"

"Actually, can we talk in the living room?" she asked, motioning with her head towards the kitchen entrance. Theodore nodded and Brittany led the way.

Entering the living room, they both sat down on the couch and Brittany dove right into the conversation.

"Theo, _please_ tell me you have some idea on what's going on with Alvin," she stated. Theodore's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. She jumped from the couch and began pacing, missing Theodore's contemplating face. "I talked to him in school and he has the nerve to tell me _not_ to worry about him! I mean, seriously, what is he, stupid?! How am I supposed to just _not_ worry about him? Everyone can see something's wrong!"

Theodore watched her pace and rant. _I haven't told anyone but Dave about what I saw, and look what happened. They were miserable because of it. But Alvin used to like Brittany, maybe she can get through to him..._ Theodore didn't know what to do. If he told her, there was no going back once he did. He would need more time to think about it, but by the looks of it, Brittany wanted an answer now.

"Hel-lo? Are you even listening to me?" Brittany demanded, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Brittany. I was just thinking. I do know something, but it's crazy." All Brittany cared about was that he knew _something_.

"Finally someone who knows!" she sat back down. "I'm waiting." Theodore bit his lower lip in thought before letting out a breath.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone, and you'll use what I tell you to _help_ Alvin," he said, his green eyes bright with worry for his oldest brother. Brittany sat back in shock, stunned by the emotion in his eyes. She nodded.

"Of course."

Theodore returned the gesture. _Here goes._

**...AATC...**

Eleanor watched Brittany walk around in a daze all weekend. After Theodore had gone home, she had approached her sister to ask what was going on, but Brittany had ignored her. There was a lost, far away look in her eyes that deeply worried her.

Monday morning was when she finally snapped out of it. Finally showing an emotion which happened to be anger, Brittany mumbled to herself all morning as she got ready for school.

Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged looks. "Brittany?" Eleanor spoke up cautiously. Brittany didn't answer her, adjusting her hair tie that she had put in her hair, she turned and left the bathroom, bypassing her sisters. "Brittany!" Eleanor was tired of being ignored.

Brittany whirled around. "What?" she asked, looking from one sister to the other. Eleanor's expression softened when she saw the confused look on Brittany's face. She must not have realized how she was coming off.

"What's the matter with you?" Brittany bit her lip before answering.

"Alvin and I got into a fight last week," she stated with a shrug. Eleanor raised an eyebrow while Jeanette nodded. Before Eleanor could question her further, Brittany took off downstairs.

**...AATC...**

As soon as the brothers got to school, Alvin immediately spotted his friends and took off to join them. Simon and Theodore watched him leave. "Come on Theodore," Simon said softly, placing his hand on Theodore's back and guiding him further into the school.

Theodore had been feeling guilty all weekend for telling Brittany his brothers' business. It wasn't until he got home and laid down to go to bed did he realize what he had done. He knew nothing of what was really going on between his brothers and he didn't understand what he had seen. Not only that, but Alvin nor Simon knew he had seen them that day. He really hoped Brittany would be smart about this whole thing.

Alvin watched his brothers leave before turning to his friends. "Hey, Al, what did your brother do to your girlfriend?"

Alvin arched an eyebrow. "My girlfriend?" When he realized who they were talking about, he rolled his eyes. "You mean Brittany? She's not my-wait, what do you mean what did my brother do to her? What are you talking about?"

"She came over here asking if you guys were here yet. Saying she needed to talk to Simon. She seemed really mad." Alvin folded his arms in thought.

_What's Brittany up to?_

**...AATC...**

As soon as Simon dropped Theodore off at his locker with Eleanor, he made his way over to his.

"Simon!" He turned to see Brittany walking toward him. He unlocked his locker and grabbed his textbook when she got to him.

She looked mad, but he couldn't think why. She opened and closed her mouth several times before snapping it shut. She let out an angry noise before snapping, "Meet me at the library at lunch, we need to talk."

At his confused nod she turned on her heel and stalked off. Shaking his head at her strange behavior, he turned back to his locker when he heard his name being called once more. He looked around before spotting Alvin coming toward him.

Alvin was watching Brittany's retreating form before turning his gaze to his brother. He swallowed down the butterfly sensation he always felt when around Simon and asked, "What's going on with you and Brittany?"

Simon shrugged, closing his locker. "I have no idea." He studied Alvin.

After their confrontation Friday evening, the two had somehow managed to make some sort of progress. Simon had been certain Alvin would push him even further away but he didn't. He didn't welcome him back into his good terms with open arms either but it was still progress. Albeit strange progress but Simon learned not to question everything.

Alvin shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze and he looked away, folding his arms over his chest as a type of barrier. "Alright, well, I better go."

Alvin turned to leave, but Simon quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait," he said softly. Alvin looked at his brother's hand before reluctantly looking into his eyes.

"...What?"

There were so many questions Simon still needed answered but before he could open his mouth to try and voice them, the school bell went off. Alvin slowly pulled out of his grasp.

"I better go," he repeated, backing up slowly before turning and walking down the hall. Simon sighed heavily, watching him go until he disappeared in the crowd of students. He turned and walked opposite of Alvin to go to his class as well.

* * *

_"I saw Simon and Alvin kissing in the living room the night we got home from the movies," Theodore told Brittany._

_Brittany's jaw dropped before she started giggling. Theodore watched her quietly, waiting for her to finish._

_When she finally did, she hid her smile with the back of her hand. Theodore's expression didn't falter. Brittany's smile slowly faded, her hand dropping to her lap. "...you're serious?" _

_Theodore nodded. Brittany swallowed audibly._

_"But they're **brothers**!" she exclaimed._

_"I know. But it hasn't stopped them yet."_

Brittany waited for Simon in the library at lunch. She had made everyone leave when she got there and had double checked to make sure it was empty and was now pacing in front of the double doors.

Simon made his way to the library after talking to his teacher about Alvin's grade. His older brother was failing and their teacher was discussing some make up work Alvin could do before the semester ended.

Simon sighed softly. As soon as he finished talking with Brittany, he needed to find Alvin.  
He walked into the library and was greeted with Brittany shouting, "Finally!" Simon smiled apologetically.

"So what did you need to talk about?" he asked, sitting at a table. Brittany was too wound up to sit still.

Simon watched her pace. After she did this twenty times -he had nothing else to do but count -she whirled around and faced him. "How can you and Alvin do this?!" Simon blinked. "How can you guys be...together like that?"

Simon's jaw dropped in shock. "How -who told you that?"

Brittany stopped pacing and looked at him through sad, angry eyes. "...you were supposed to deny it. Dammit Simon, why didn't you deny it?!"

Simon sighed heavily. "Look, it's none of your business what's going on between Alvin and I. I don't know how you found out but it's none of anyone's business." He stood up.

"Simon it's incest! It's illegal! It's disgusting and just plain wrong!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" he snapped, shocking the Chipette into silence. "I'll say this one more time." He walked up to her, keeping eye contact. "What happens between Alvin and I is no one's business but ours. If anyone finds out I'll know who to blame." He walked past her and left the library, leaving behind a stunned Brittany.


	18. Author's Note

**_Alright, I'm gonna fix this issue now before I let it affect my will to finish this story. _**

**_Whoever is leaving the negative reviews on anonymous, you already know I'm deleting them. I already mentioned earlier in this story that flaming it and me will NOT stop me from writing it. _**

**_Writing Alvon does not make me gay and it has nothing to do with my children. I do it because I enjoy writing it._**

**_There are plenty other Alvon stories and writers on this site. I don't care about your opinion. I got it from the beginning, when you first reviewed, how you feel about my story. Repeatedly flaming my story is completely unnecessary and I don't see what you're gaining by doing so._**

**_Obviously it's still getting written so if you're trying to make me quit you're failing. So just do yourself a favor and leave my story alone. I don't care about how gay this makes me look by writing it. I'm not gay and writing this is purely for fun._**

**_Unless you have the balls to come at me logged in all you're doing is looking a coward by hiding behind a guest account. I hope you realize that all this is doing is making me update my story more to show that you're not fazing me. I'm not being swayed at all like you're probably aiming for._**

**_So enjoy my story because it will be finished._**

**_UNLESS you decide to log in and review, I hope not to hear from you again._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**warning: incest**_

* * *

Alvin sighed as he looked over his progress report. His teacher had printed it out for him so he knew what assignments he needed to make up in order to at least make a C before the semester ended. He folded it up and put it into his textbook as he approached his locker. He put in the combination and opened it, shoving the book in.

"Alvin," his friend called. Alvin rolled his eyes as his friend walked up to him.

"What's up?" he asked, shutting his locker.

"Your brother told me if I saw you to tell you he needs to talk to you."

"Which brother?"

"Simon."

Alvin let out a breath. "Alright, thanks." His friend nodded and left. Alvin pulled out his phone and texted Simon asking where he was. He leaned against his locker as he waited for a response.

Not even a minute later he got one.  
-**_Outside at our old spot_**.

Alvin struggled not to smile. Before Dave went crazy and separated them, they spent every lunch sitting under a tree. It was well blocked by bushes and they had a few heated moments sitting under that tree.

He made his way outside and found Simon sitting under the tree, looking at the few people who chose to eat outside. It took every ounce of will power for Alvin to not run up to his brother and tackle him to the grass in a hug.

Once he reached his brother, he sat down beside him and scanned the scenery. He could feel Simon watching him.

"So what's up?" Alvin asked, still scanning the yard.

"Alvin," Simon said softly. "Please look at me." Alvin was reluctant, but he did as his brother asked.

Simon opened his mouth to speak, ready to tell his brother that Brittany found out about them but he didn't. He pulled his brother into his lap and kissed him.

Alvin froze up in shock, his mind going blank. Not again, he thought as he fought the urge to kiss back. He pushed himself back using Simon's shoulders.

"Are you out of your mind? We're at school, Simon!" Simon simply smiled.

"That's never stopped us before. And we've done a lot more in this spot." Alvin scowled, blushing. He moved to sit back in his spot but Simon gripped his waist, pinning him in his lap.

Alvin glared at him. "I hope this wasn't what you asked me to meet you for."

"And if it was?" Alvin huffed angrily, attempting to stand but Simon held him down.

"Simon please! We can't do this!" Alvin stated, his blush deepening when he felt his brother growing beneath him.

"Sure we can," he countered, lifting his hips to rub himself against Alvin. Alvin's breath caught in his throat. This would be their first intimate moment in almost a month if Alvin allowed it.

He shook his head. "Simon please," he said softly. He wasn't sure what he was asking of his brother at the moment. Keep going or stop? If he wasn't sure then Simon would be able to tell.

"Please what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Alvin tried to stand once more but Simon didn't let him. "Please what, Alvin?"

"Please don't!" he snapped. Simon smiled.

"Lunch is almost over anyway." He let Alvin stand and simply chuckled at the glare directed at him. Alvin left his brother, still blushing.

* * *

Alvin was irritated the remainder of the day, making sure to avoid his brother every chance he got.

He glared at Brittany every time he caught the Chipette staring at him. What was with people today?

Alvin sighed heavily and dramatically, getting a disapproving look from his teacher. He raised an eyebrow in respone before looking at his assignment. What was the point? He was failing anyway.

He looked up from his worksheet when his teacher called him up to her desk. He sighed grudgingly and got up from his desk. He glared at his whispering classmates, effectively shutting them up.

She handed him a pass saying the principal wanted to see him. He sighed and left the class, wondering as he walked what he had done this time.

He bypassed the boys' bathroom when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. A hand covered his mouth to silence any words and he saw it was Simon. He watched his brother lock the door and was guided against a stall.

"Sim-" His brother cut him off with a heated kiss. Alvin's eyes widened, a gasp escaping him only to be swallowed by Simon.

His brother's hands firmly gripped his hips, holding him tightly against him. Alvin pushed Simon back but his brother simply latched onto his neck. Alvin struggled to catch his breath while trying to comprehend what was happening.

Alvin winced when Simon bit down slightly, feeling himself getting turned on. "Simon," he breathed out, forcing his back not to arch. He licked his lips and whimpered slightly when he felt Simon caress the skin under his shirt.

Simon's hands played with the button of Alvin's pants and when Alvin didn't protest, he undid it and the zipper.

Alvin gripped Simon's shirt tightly when he rubbed their erections together, causing Alvin's breath to hitch.

Somewhere in the back of Alvin's foggy mind was the nagging thought telling him to stop this before it went too far. He could feel his self control slipping.

When Simon's hand slipped into his boxers his eyes flew open. His knees buckled, but Simon leaning against him kept him propped up. "S-Si..." he panted when he felt him stroking his erection and sucking on his pulse point on his neck.

Simon smiled against his neck when he felt Alvin trembling.

Stop, stop...this has to stop. The thoughts ran through Alvin's head but he couldn't form the voice to say them. It didn't help that Simon was kissing him again. Everything felt so good and after a month of avoiding this type of thing, it was like pure bliss experiencing it again.

The hand stroking him was moving quickly and hard, adding pressure that the owner knew he liked. His hips were bucking to meet each pump but Simon kept them down with his knees.

Finally releasing his mouth, Alvin struggled to catch his breath.

Simon started kissing Alvin's neck again, listening to the way his brother struggled to catch his breath. He knew Alvin well enough to easily be able to tell that he was fighting with his body.

He smiled against his neck before biting down. Alvin's back arched and he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. Simon chuckled, increasing the pressure on his brother's erection. Alvin groaned softly before he mustered up the strength to push Simon away.

Simon humored him and backed away, removing his hands from Alvin's body reluctantly.

As soon as the support holding him up was gone, Alvin slid to the floor, still panting slightly.

Simon watched his brother with concern. He didn't understand why it was suddenly so hard for him to participate in their activities. He knew though that his brother had been close to his orgasm which was why he pushed him away.

Simon also missed kissing Alvin, not failing to notice his brother hadn't responded to any of his kisses.

Alvin willed his body to calm down. He was trembling from the force of his impending orgasm and he hoped Simon would keep his distance until his body was regulated.

His breathing was slowing down but each exhale was shaky. He closed his eyes as he tried to will his arousal away.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt Simon's presence and his brother was pulling him closer.

Alvin watched with wide eyes as Simon wrapped his legs around his waist. He immediately tensed when Simon began a gentle rhythm, rubbing against his erection.

"Simon..." he breathed out, keeping his body tense and pulling away from him. Simon gripped Alvin firmly, not allowing him to escape this time.

"You're almost there Alvin. Let me get you there," he whispered. Alvin whimpered slightly, shaking his head.

"Simon please. No," he insisted, trying once again to pull away. Simon pulled him back, roughly rubbing their members together, rewarded by a startled cry from Alvin.

Alvin bit his lower lip to keep himself quiet. He struggled in his brother's grip, trying desperately to get out of this situation.

Simon knew if he went through with this, because he was aware that what Alvin's body wanted and what his mind was telling him were two different things, he would probably regret it later.

He took a moment to think. He wanted to help his brother get the release he knew he needed. He missed Alvin. But he couldn't help but think back to the attic. He knew if he did this, despite his intentions being good, Alvin would distance himself even further.

So he let his brother go. He moved back until he saw Alvin relax his body. Simon waited until Alvin managed to get his body back under control before speaking up.

"Alvin, I don't understand why you're fighting me on this."

"Simon, please just leave me alone," he said quietly. He refused to look at him, wanting nothing more than to leave the bathroom and finish the school day so he could go home.

Simon scanned his brother's face, not being able to read it like he used to. He was beginning to feel like just giving up on Alvin. His brother was adamant about pushing him away. Maybe he should do the 'brotherly' thing and make it easier for him.

With a sigh, Simon stood. He went to the door, listened for noise out in the hall before unlocking it and leaving the bathroom.

Alvin watched him leave in slight shock before he stood and buttoned and zipped his jeans closed.

He walked to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked tired. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes. He was thirteen and a half, much too young to have bags under his eyes.

He decided then to skip the rest of school and go home to try and catch up on some sleep.

* * *

Alvin got home before lunch time hit at school and he sighed as he made his way upstairs to his room. He knew Dave would get a call either tonight or tomorrow informing him that he had skipped the last half of school. That mixed with his progress report... Alvin didn't want to think about it.

He went into his room before remembering he had left the report in his textbook in his locker. Well that bought him a day or two. Unless Mr. Talbot decided to tell Dave when he mentioned his disappearance from school.

Alvin shook his head. He had too much to worry about with school and his issues involving Simon. It's been three and a half months since the brothers had become intimate.

He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He's been mulling everything over for a while now; trying to figure out when he had made the mistake of letting his emotions get caught up in something they shouldn't have.

For the beginning part of it, they had been on the same level of affection. Simon seemed to enjoy the change in their relationship. Before it had become a regular thing Alvin remembered the complete heart break he had felt when Simon had said he regretted their first kiss. He shouldn't have felt such utter pain over something that should have never even taken place.

But he had. He knew Simon had been sad as well, because he had known he had hurt him.

_Maybe I had always loved him,_ he thought to himself. He felt his heart clench at the thought._ Why am I even thinking about this? Simon doesn't love me like that. He's said and done enough for me to see that._

There was a knock on his door and Alvin glanced at the clock. Has it been two hours already? He sat up on his bed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Brittany."


	20. Chapter 20

_**warning: incest**_

* * *

Alvin rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and climbed off his bed, going to his door and opening it to reveal his female counterpart. She had her hands planted firmly on her waist, right hip cocked to the side.

He raised an eyebrow at the obvious pride she was displaying.

"Can I help you?"

Brittany flipped her ponytail over her shoulder with her hand. "Good to see you too Alvin."

Alvin scoffed slightly and went back to his bed, leaving the door open for her to follow.

Brittany had been tempted to confront Alvin the same way she had with Simon. But she remembered her promise to Theodore. So she had formulated a plan.

Alvin climbed onto his bed and watched as Brittany looked around his room. "Wow Alvin. I didn't know you could clean so well."

Alvin folded his arms over his chest.

Brittany stood in front of his bed, facing him now. She placed a hand on her hip out of reflex.

"I had some time on my hands. What do you want?"

Brittany lowered her hand and looked away for a second. "Well, I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to...go out?"

Alvin's eyes widened, his arms dropping. "What?" he breathed out in surprise.

Brittany's cheeks flushed brightly and she looked away.

Alvin had a hard time comprehending what she'd just asked him. He had been so caught up in Simon and...is she blushing? He smiled, now that was a sight.

Maybe this was what he needed. His original crush asking him out may just be the right step to moving on from Simon. She was truly beautiful.

"Sure." Brittany looked up in shock, her blush deepening.

"Sure?" Alvin chuckled.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Great!" Brittany smiled brightly, pride forgotten in her excitement. She resisted the urge to hop onto his bed and hug him. "I should head home now. I'll call you tomorrow to discuss our date."

Alvin nodded with a smile and watched her leave. He sighed once the door was closed and lay back.

It felt good to be trying to do something about this thing he was feeling about Simon. If anyone can get him back on track again, it would be Brittany.

Simon arched an eyebrow at the smug look he was given from the Chipette as she bypassed him. Whatever she was up to he knew it wasn't good.

He knocked on Alvin's door and upon hearing the permission to go in, he opened it and stepped inside.

He barely made out the glance at him and forced himself not to bring up their activities earlier.

"You left school early." He almost closed the door, but thought better of it and left it alone. He made his way to his brother's bed and watched Alvin look around.

"Where's Theodore?" he asked, trying to avoid talking about himself and the two of them if he could help it.

"Looking up recipes for dinner," Simon answered, humoring his brother. Alvin nodded. "What did Brittany want?" Since Alvin wasn't acting any angrier than normal, he knew she hadn't confronted him.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. Simon raised an eyebrow before sighing.

He straightened up before folding his arms. "I don't know why I bother anymore."

Alvin looked at him when he said this.

"All you do is push me away. I'm just trying to help you," he said. Alvin's eyes flashed angrily, startling Simon.

"I told you days ago I don't want your help! Don't even act like the way I'm treating you is my fault. You're putting it on yourself by not listening to me."

Simon glared. "If you would just let me help with your sexual frustration,"

Alvin covered his ears with his hands.

Simon continued on, "then could you imagine how much better you'll feel afterwards?"

Alvin glared at Simon, the words still reaching his ears despite the barrier. "How can you still be going on about this?" He lowered his hands. His next statement was softer. "I don't want that, okay?"

Simon remained silent, just observing his older brother. Alvin looked away, feeling that familiar sensation in his stomach he was still trying desperately to get rid of.

"Alvin," Simon sighed. He went over to his brother, grabbing his hand and pulling him off his bed.

"Simon," Alvin warned, quick to pull his hand away.

"Do you know what it's like to see someone you care about suffering? Knowing you can help, but they won't let you?"

"You don't understand," Alvin whispered and ran a hand down his face. This was exhausting him. He was emotionally worn out.

"Explain it to me, Alvin," Simon said softly. He took Alvin's hand in his, using the other to cup his cheek, running his thumb under his eye.

"...I can't. I can't tell you," he admitted. Simon watched the blue eyes fill with tears and his heart sank. This was definitely something a lot deeper.

Their eye contact remained until Alvin broke it, removing Simon's hand from his face. "No more." He looked at Simon once more. "Please, just stop."

"Stop what?"

_Making me love you..._

Alvin shook his head, backing up, his back hitting the side of his bed. He slid to the floor, wanting nothing more than for this pain to go away.

Simon kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry, Alvin."

Alvin shook his head, but he could feel that ache in his chest building. "Simon...?" Said brother nodded. He watched Alvin hesitate and blush lightly.

Suddenly, Simon knew what his brother was gonna ask of him. What he wanted. So, shifting closer to his brother, he placed his hands on Alvin's shoulders and leaned in.

Alvin's breath caught. This was a bad idea. As Simon got closer, Alvin could feel his nerves creeping up on him.

"This...this is a bad idea- " Alvin's pupils dilated when Simon's lips met his, and then they blew wide when his body reacted like any normal young teenage boy suffering from sexual frustration.

Simon felt Alvin tense the moment their lips met. He had expected that. But what he didn't expect was the feel of Alvin returning the kiss. It had been a long, long time since Alvin kissed him back. His eyes shot open, but he didn't break the kiss. He examined his brother's face, concerned with the tears rolling down his cheeks, and aware of the blush he was wearing.

He decided to put the thoughts aside and closed his eyes back, savoring the soft caresses of Alvin's lips against his.

Alvin knew he was done for the moment the thought of asking Simon to kiss him became an option. He blamed it on...well, himself. He was too emotionally vulnerable and he knew he could have put forth more effort to keep it at bay. His desire for Simon to love him in return was on his mind more often than he cared to acknowledge.

He knew it wouldn't happen. He knew anything physical that occurred between them was purely a method for a release. Alvin was aware that his sexual desire was clouding his judgment. He needed it sated in order to be able to think clearly again. After this moment, he could try and focus on trying things with Brittany.

When Simon moved to break the kiss, Alvin reached and gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him close, letting him slide between his legs.

Again, Simon was shocked by his brother's actions. But he pulled their lips apart simply due to the need for air. They panted against one another, Alvin happy that Simon didn't move from the position he was in at the moment.

Blue eyes closed when their foreheads rested against one another's.

Questions lingered on the tip of Simon's tongue, confused and curious about his brother's decision and what was going on in his mind.

He didn't ask though, for fear of making Alvin go back inside his shell. But he didn't know what to do. What would Alvin allow and what wouldn't he allow? He would have to ask in order to know.

"It's not that complicated, Simon," Alvin whispered, looking up at him. Simon pulled back far enough to be able to see Alvin's face properly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know what I want. Let's just start with that," he said.

Simon couldn't help but feel confused by this sudden change. But he reminded himself to ask questions later.

Alvin obviously knew what he was asking for. But he couldn't not look at his brother skeptically. Last thing he wanted was Alvin asking this of him just to change his mind midway and go off on him.

"Are you sure Alvin?" he asked.

Alvin nodded. "Please?"

Simon let out a breath and nodded before letting their lips meet in another kiss.

_**...AATC...**_

Brittany practically skipped home. Who would have thought that knowing for a fact that she was going on a date with Alvin Seville would make her so happy? No, not happy. She was exhilarated! She wanted to squeal in delight; she felt like a fangirl.

Her smile remained as she got home and made her way upstairs to her room. She really thought she could make this work. Whatever was going on between Alvin and Simon was probably some weird phase. She didn't know what family members go through this kind of stage but she knew Alvin wouldn't want anyone but her after a few dates.

She hummed their old song _Gettin' Lucky_ as she took her hair tie out and fluffed the auburn tresses. Maybe she'll try something different for their first date. Something that will grab his attention.

She played with her hair for about ten minutes before she settled on a great look. Looking at it from different angles, she giggled, absolutely giddy. This time she did squeal. "I'm going on a date with Alvin!"

_**...AATC..**_.

One hand kept Alvin's hips still while the other was busy pumping the throbbing erection in the manner that was well practiced and second nature by now.

Simon was just as aroused as Alvin was, but this wasn't about him right now. Though, based on the tightness in his stomach, he knew he would get his release when he finally gets to see Alvin tumble over the edge when he came. Based on the panting and soft whimpers his brother was emitting, he knew that would be soon.

Alvin had a tight grip on Simon's shoulders. His body was trembling with his impending orgasm. It wasn't happening quick enough though. He had gone almost two months without one and now that he was right there, it was still taking forever.

Simon glanced at Alvin's face when he caught his name being whispered out. He knew Alvin wanted things to speed up, so he removed the hand keeping his hips still and placed his middle finger into his mouth. He probably would have enjoyed it more if Alvin had done this part but he was just eager to see him orgasm already.

When he deemed his finger as lubricated as saliva can do, he pressed the digit by his brother's entrance. Alvin gasped and looked at Simon in surprise when it slid inside his body.

_Fuck_, Alvin moaned mentally as he struggled to adjust to the intrusion. Simon waited all of five seconds before he was pumping the finger in time with the strokes of his brother's erection.

It was a combination of pain and pleasure now. The pleasure coming from the actions on his erection and the pain from Simon's spontaneous idea of finger fucking him.

He couldn't help but gasp again when the actions increased in speed. All he could do was hold on and take it. He tried not to be reminded of the attic, but he was...

"Stop thinking, Alvin," Simon breathed. Alvin whimpered in response.

"It hurts Simon," he said softly. There was the difference. In the attic he hadn't admitted to being in pain.

Simon nodded and released his brother's erection. The finger remained inside though. "Relax your body, Alvin," he advised, stilling his finger.

Alvin took a few deep breaths, taking his time in relaxing his body.

When Simon felt the tightness surrounding his finger loosen, he looked up at his brother's face.

"Okay, I'm gonna try this again, alright?" Alvin swallowed, but he nodded.

It took a few times, but soon Alvin was pushing back against the finger. Simon pushed in deeper and Alvin let out a small moan.

His other hand was absently stroking Alvin's erection. But that wasn't what was going to make him come.

Changing the angle of his finger, he thrust it back in deep. Alvin's eyes flew open and he gasped, his back arching and hips bucking to increase the pressure. "Simon..."

Simon smiled victoriously and repeated the assault on that spot mercilessly. Alvin was a writhing mess in seconds.

Pleasure ambushed Alvin's body and mind in an overwhelming wave. He couldn't catch his breath or keep the sounds he was making locked away. It was too good. His arms were shaking as he reached out, latching onto the first thing he touched, which happened to be Simon's shoulders.

Simon leaned in a placed a chaste kiss to Alvin's lips. "Ready to come for me, Alvin?" Alvin's back arched again when Simon stopped thrusting the finger in and settled on rubbing that spot with the tip of his finger.

Simon began stroking the erection in his other hand with more attentiveness when he felt Alvin's body tense around his finger.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Alvin chanted mentally, tightening the grip he had on Simon's shoulders.

His breathing quickened, his hips spasming and he whispered Simon's name over and over when he came hard in his brother's hand.

Simon stroked him through it, before he too tensed and muttered Alvin's name as he came. Alvin coming undone was so hot.

Alvin panted, his body shaking as he loosened his grip on Simon's shoulders. He was vaguely aware of being cleaned up with a stray shirt.

Simon helped him redress and onto his bed. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Alvin smiled when they broke apart. Simon was quite the lover.

"Feel better?" Alvin did. He was more relaxed, content... happy. Damn that was a great orgasm. He chuckled at the last thought. Simon smiled, pleased with the result.

"Thanks Simon," he said.

Simon nodded. "It's about time," he teased. Alvin rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"So worth it," he sighed out, laying back on his bed, closing his eyes.

Simon watched him, noting he was a lot more at ease. Now maybe he could find out what caused the sudden change of heart.

"Not now, Simon..." Alvin said softly, not looking at him. Simon sighed heavily. Without saying anything, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alvin looked to the door, biting his lip and letting out a breath.


End file.
